


Stripped

by Proudly_Myself



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Hospitals, M/M, Piercings, Pole Dancing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Stripping, Tattoos, Underage Drinking, graveyard, traumatic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudly_Myself/pseuds/Proudly_Myself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, never been a very adventitious person, that’s until he logs on one particular chat room, on that fateful day. He never meet him or even knew his name, but yet he wanted nothing else but to meet this mysterious man who went by nothing other than ‘WingsofFlight’ However, what was waiting past the computer screens was more than Eren could ever imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'WingsofFlight'

WingsofFlight has entered the room.

StormingTitan (07:30:19 PM) Didn’t think you’d be on tonight  
WingsofFlight (07:31:39 PM) You know it’s polite to say hello.  
StormingTitan (07:31:58 PM) Sheesh you're grumpy today  
StormingTitan (07:32:25 PM) Did some customer piss you off again  
StormingTitan (07:33:55 PM) Helllloooo?  
WingsofFlight (07:34:19 PM) Took you long enough. Yes, to answer your question.  
WingsofFlight (07:34:43 PM) As much as I love pissing away my time with you, my cigarette is done, so you know what that means.  
StormingTitan (07:35:02 PM) Bye, you going to be on later?  
WingsofFlight (07:35:38 PM) Yes.

WingsofFlight has left the room.

I sat there waiting staring at the chat feed hoping he may come back on. I knew he never did come back on, not until later, our usual time, of nine thirty on the dot, but I always would wait just incase. Like always though after a few minute I resigned that he wasn’t coming back, I too logged off the chat room.

StormingTitan has left the room.

I slowly shut my laptop screen, and pushed off to the corner of my bed for later on. I fell back onto my bed as I let my mind wandered, to the ‘WingsofFlight’, he never really talked too much about himself, nor did I, it was the base of our relationship. We’d met online a few months ago, by chance, on a chatroom for confronting with lost. We weren’t like the rest in the chat he not sharing a thing, me not wanting to truly deal my pain yet. We’d slowly found comfort in each, and took our chats out of the public chat rooms into our own private one a month later. We never really shared too much with each about us personally just more on how we were doing, what was new, more just being there knowing we were going through something similar, although we never ask why we originally joined the chat room to begin with. 

I didn’t know the man name, though I know he was older than me by a few years. He worked in some kind of retailer or service job, I had yet to pinpoint yet what he did. He was currently attending university, for what I did not know. Last of all he smoked, mostly at work to destress, and when he did light up he’d go online to talk to me for the few minutes it was. I cherished this chats the most, only because I knew he’d come online to talk to me when he could take that time for himself. 

My train of thought was broken from mysterious man by the sound of my phone. I rolled my hand over to the left see the obnoxious device laying in front of my alarm clock. Growling, I sat up, and reached out grabbing my phone looking down that the screen, see ‘Armin’ light up across it. I swiped my thumb over the green phone icon, as I lifted the device up to my ear.

“Sup?” 

“Hey, Eren I have to ask a big favour of you?” I could hear the nervous tone in my best friend’s voice. I could almost picture him sitting, most likely on his bed, twisting his blonde hair in nervousness. I’d known Armin ever since we were seven, meaning I knew how he worked, thought and acted. We’d meet the first day of school in grade two when some kids were picking on Armin for his haircut, when I stepped in and beat them, we’d came instant friends after that. 

“You know, you always can.” I knew though this one time something was eating at Armin, because neither of us were ever afraid to tell or ask anything of each other. Armin been the first person I’d told about my sexuality, and that same day he told me, he was gay. We didn’t judge each other no matter what. But lately Armin had been acting differently, he wasn’t as talkative and tended want to spend more time on his phone then in reality. I never pushed him for answer figuring he was working through something and would tell me sooner or later.

“Eren, remember how I was telling you about that guy from Trost, I meet a few months ago? Well he asked me out date. I mean, I really want to go but I don’t know if-” I knew I had to cut him off otherwise he would never get to the point.

“Armin, what is it?”

“Eren, he’s only free Friday night, so if we want to go on a date, which we do, it means I have to up to Trost. Eren, I don’t want to bother you but-”

“What time?”

“We’re meeting up at the restaurant at three.” I could hear the nervousness being replaced with enthusiasm as Armin continued to talk. “Eren, does this mean what I think it mean?”

“Yes, Armin, I’ll drive you, no I don’t mind, what are best friends for. Besides, you know that guy I talk to online?” I had told Armin all about ‘WingsofFlight’ a couple months ago, after we’d been talking for some time.

“Ya, you never shut up about him, why?”

“Well, I have a ther he’s in the same time zone, as us. I mean, it’s just a hunch. I know he once let it spill he lived in a big city, and I mean compared to Shiganshina, Trost is huge. So I don’t know maybe I’m nuts.”

“How will you know if you even find him?” There is was the judge free zone I’d come to love, over the years.

“I have yet to figure that one out yet, but I can’t sit here and do nothing anymore. Beside he works in some really busy place, and goes to university. I mean Trost’s university isn’t the best but the fact it’s hitting all the marks is something.”

“Why don’t we leave early then so we can hunt him out before my date?”

“It’s a date.” Here I come, ‘WingsofFlight’.


	2. Silhouette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, never been a very adventitious person, that’s until he logs on one particular chat room, on that fateful day. He never meet him or even knew his name, but yet he wanted nothing else but to meet this mysterious man who went by nothing other than ‘WingsofFlight’ However, what was waiting past the computer screens was more than Eren could ever imagine.

After getting off the phone with Armin, I looked down at my phone to notice it was only ten after eight. I had almost an hour and half before he’d be back online. I left out a groan as I flung myself back onto my pillows, figuring I may as while rest a little, while I waited. Closing my eyes, I could feel sleep taking control of my body, instantly.

I could feel something warm brushing the strands of hair off my face, while a cool breeze blow over me. Opening my eyes, I saw nothing but never ending fields of grass ahead of me.

“Where am I?” I whispered to no one in particular, even though I already knew the answer. I’d been here many times before, yet I’ve never once been here, I was dreaming it all. I already knew how this would all go, yet I still didn’t know, because I didn’t know who he was. I always had this dream, at least ever since my mother’s death, I think in a way it helped me cope. I didn’t know if he was real, or just someone my mind made up to help me through it all back then. I had once told Armin about this dream, he had asked me if I was okay. I laughed it off saying to forget it, but I knew he never would, because he was my best friend, and Armin. 

Yet, here I was time and time again, resting my head in this strange man’s lap as he played with my hair, it never changed.

It was then that he spoke, with a monotone voice, giving no hint to who he was, I figured this was my mind’s doing in the end. “Good Morning, sleepy head.” It was then his hand stopped playing with my hair and dropped down beside him again.

I already knew what I was suppose to say in response, as if I was character in a play. “How long was I asleep?”

“Long enough.” Just like normal, never changing.

I felt my body move without my accord, I was sitting up now, looking off at nothing in particular. I could feel the man beside moving. I looked over at him, to see the silhouette of a man, light a cigarette. Like normal, I never been able to see what he’d look like, and every dream the silhouette was different but always would light up a cigarette at this point. I watched as smoke streamed out should have been the silhouette’s mouth, as he lowered his hand holding the lighter.

“You should really stop.” I mumbled to myself, even though I knew from times past that he’d heard me all to will.

“Maybe.” That’s when the silence would fell over us, it was uncomfortable, but how could it be when we did this all the time. This is when it always hit me, how I didn’t feel any sort of emotion during any of this. Why should I feel any emotion through, I was just a character in someone’s play, and this play was coming to a close soon, I knew too all will.

I heard the man beside me getting up, and move to stand in front of me, offering me his hand as to help me get up. I let out a sigh, as I went to grab the hand but was meet with nothingness. The play had come to end, it was time to wake up now.

I opened my eyes slowly to the bright light of my room, as I felt something wet rolling down my face. Wiping away the tears that had fallen from my eyes I sat up. I never knew why I always woke up with some kind of evidence of crying but I did. I had a feeling it was for the man in the dream, but my mind wouldn’t let me know that much. Looking over at the clock, to check time.

“Two after nine thirty, did I really sleep that long?” A second later it dawned on me, what exact time it was. “Shit, I’m late.” Quickly grabbing for my laptop, I pushed the top up, as I logged onto the chat room, hoping he’d still be on.

StormingTitan has entered the room.

StormingTitan (09:33:07 PM) Sorry, overslept.  
StormingTitan (09:34:39 PM) Hello are you there?  
WingsofFlight (09:35:04 PM) You still haven’t learnt any manners, I see.  
WingsofFlight (09:35:53 PM) As to answer your question, yes I’m on, but still at work.

I let out a huff. I hated when he worked late nights, because this meant he could only be on until ten, instead of whenever we felt like ending it for the night. 

StormingTitan (09:36:18 PM) Anything new with you  
WingsofFlight (09:37:31 PM) Just the normal, wanting to kill every customer who walks through the door.  
StormingTitan (09:38:09 PM) Don’t kill anyone okay  
StormingTitan (09:38:52 PM) You’d go to jail, and I’d be bored at night then  
WingsofFlight (09:39:23 PM) Really, is that all I am to you, something to do.  
StormingTitan (09:40:39 PM) NO NO NO of course not  
StormingTitan (09:41:01 PM) I’m serious you're more than just something to do  
WingsofFlight (09:42:03 PM) I know, you're to easy to bug.  
StormingTitan (09:42:47 PM) I hate when you do that  
StormingTitan (09:44:32 PM) What is it you do anyways?  
StormingTitan (09:44:59 PM) Annoyer that it was stupid.

Panic shot through my body as minutes tick by with no reply from ‘WingsofFlight’. “Shit why’d I even ask that? I’m so stupid sometimes.” I grabbed at my hair as I let a growl rip through my throat. I knew how dedicate our relationship was, yet I let my lips, in this case fingers slip. It wasn’t until I heard the second ping of the chat that I realized he had replied finally. 

WingsofFlight (09:48:19 PM) I can’t tell you.  
WingsofFlight (09:48:46 PM) At least not yet.

WingsofFlight has left the room.

The panic I had before was now replaced with confusion, and excitement. Whenever I had asked him questions like this before he would either annoyer them completely or just sign off, but today was different. What had changed? 

Figuring he wasn’t going to come back on today, I decide to sign off and start thinking up different spots to try Friday to look for him.

StormingTitan has left the room.

Pulling up a search on the internet for any shops that were open until midnight, knowing he said his shifts ran until then if not later. There weren’t too many, a few cafes, convenience stores, a adult store, along with the normal bars and clubs. I for some reason couldn’t picture him working somewhere that served alcohol, so that left the cafes, convenience stores and the adult store. I decided to look up each one to see if had the right carteria. 

Going through them one by one, only a two cafes, and four convenience seemed like a maybe, that left just the adult store. When I first had come across it I hadn’t given it a second thought until something kept nagging at me, to at least check it out. I typed into the search engine, Fun ‘N Fantasy, the name of the store, a moment later a link to a site that looked to be right one came up. Clicking on it, I was brought to photo of a pair of handcuffs, and another of pair of wings, both set upon a black background. Clicking on the black and white wings, I was taken to a page with the same wings at the top, but this time with the words, ‘let your fantasy run wild’, print over top in fine red text.

Looking around the site more, I came to learn it was a sex shop, as while as piercing and tattoo parlor, going under the Fun ‘N Fantasy. The sex shop part of it was, supposedly, tucked into separate room of the store. Making it so younger clientele could come and go without knowing about it, and older could shop without having other’s watching. When it came to the piercings, they did anything anyone wanted, anywhere, the tattoos were up to the artist discretion. It looked like your typical shop for it’s type, from the site.

Exiting off the site after a few minutes of looking around, I decide he wouldn’t work at a store like that. I grabbed for my list to cross of ‘Fun ‘N Fantasy’ off the list. Right before I did through something stopped me. “Would you work somewhere like that?” Groaning, I threw the list towards my bag, where it would lay until Friday came, in another two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the second instalment of Stripped.
> 
> The next chapter should be up in the next few days.
> 
> Until next time.


	3. Black Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, never been a very adventitious person, that’s until he logs on one particular chat room, on that fateful day. He never meet him or even knew his name, but yet he wanted nothing else but to meet this mysterious man who went by nothing other than ‘WingsofFlight’ However, what was waiting past the computer screens was more than Eren could ever imagine.

It was night before Armin and myself would be heading down to Trost, I could hardly contain my nervous and excitement. I kept pacing back and forth around my smallish room, as Armin sat on my bed watching. We had decide it would be best if he spent the night, that way we could head out earlier.

“Eren, come sit, your making me dizzy with your pacing.” Armin’s voice held a commanding tone to it as he spoke. I really didn’t pay much attention to what Armin was saying, as I turned to do another lap, until something wrapped around my wrist as I passed by my bed. Jerking back from the pull on my wrist I looked to see Armin’s hand clasped around it. “Seriously.” Was all he said, as he pulled me down beside him on the bed, stopping me from my pacing. Not missing a beat Armin went back to tapping away at his phone once more, doing god knows what on said device. 

“Mr. Perfect, again?” I spoke with distaste, I already knew who, even without Armin telling me. For the past month or so, Armin was hardly ever seen without his phone in hand. It wasn’t until two weeks ago Armin confessed to me how he was texting some guy he meet last time he was in Trost. I guess Armin had got lost meeting back up with his grandpa, and the guy had helped him out. Armin, didn’t tell me much about him through, besides the fact he was older, super nice and incredibly good looking. I had told Armin that I had a bad feeling about him, maybe it was the fact he supposedly owned his own company, that gave me the feeling. Armin, told me he was being safe, and on Friday I could meet him for myself, so I could judge him then.

Looking over at me, Armin gave me a look of sympathy. “I know you don’t really like the idea of him, but he cool, besides we’re just friends.” As he finished, his phone vibrated in his hand yet again, catching his attention.

I turned my whole body to face Armin, as I grabbed at his wrist to get his attention, which he annoyed. “Look at me, Armin.” Still not paying attention to me, I grabbed his phone out of his hand with my hand that once held his wrist, holding it close to me. It was then he looked over to me, with a confused, and angry look. “Serious, I’m right here.” I decide it was best if I continued and not allow him a chance to speak until I was done. “Yes, I don’t like him, because he’s in a different stage in life. You may think you guys are just friends, but he may have different intentions. Hell, he won’t even tell you what his business is. He is hiding things from you, Armin. So yes I don’t trust him for good reasons.” It wasn’t until then I realized I was now standing in front of Armin, practically screaming at him.

My heavy breathing was the only thing that filled the room, as Armin looked at me, stunned, until his face contorted to one of angrier. “Really Eren? Pot calling the kettle black, much.” His fist were clenching and unclenching his hands at his sides, as his voice steadily rose. “Yes, I don’t know everything about him, but fuck Eren, we all have secrets. At least I know his, god damn, name.” I could tell by the look on his face a second later he regretted the last part, knowing he was a sensitive subject, but it didn’t stop it from hurting all the same. I knew it was true, no matter how much I hated. I had no clue truly who ‘WingsofFlight’ was will Armin knew this guy, had even meet him first hand.

He stood grabbing my shoulder, as if to show some kind of comfort and apology. “God I’m so sorry, Eren. I shouldn’t have-” His voice was laced with some empathy I thought I’d be sick.

I cut him off, before he could make it any worse. “No, you're right. I don’t know him, but I wish I did. I wish life wasn’t so fucked up, that I could go back to than and stop it all, but I can’t.” My voice held emotion, as my eyes were staring at a crack in my wall, avoiding the blue set in front of me. I knew if I looked into his eyes, I would crack, because right now I knew what I was saying the truth for once.

“Eren.” His voice was filled with so many emotions, desperation, empathy, sorrow, and love. “Please look at me.” Slowly looking down into those blue eyes, I felt my walls cracking, as tears welled at my eyes. It was then I felt his arms snake around my torso as he pulled me into his arm. We stood there for a good minute as he held me, with no response accept my tears falling onto his shoulder, until he spoke again. “You couldn’t have stopped it, none of this is your fault, you hear me. You couldn’t have known what would happen that day.”

“I should have died, not her.” I whispered, not trust my voice anymore. I felt his arms clenched my closer, in response. It was then I felt something warm, and wet spreading across my chest, I could only assume he too was crying. I wrapped my arms around him, as show him I was here still.

“Eren, please don’t say that. You know, as while as I do, she wouldn’t want to see you hurting like this because of her. She want to see you happy, smiling, loving, not hurting because of her and you know that. All your doing is punishing yourself, for something you couldn’t have helped. You were hurt that day too.” I could feel his hand move to stomach to trace the scar the ran across it. I could still feel the blade slicing my skin, the pain as my blood spilled out onto the ground below me.

“I know.” 

We stood like that for what seemed like hours but must have been no more than ten minutes. My arms wrapped around Armin as his hand traced the scar through my shirt, as the other clinged onto the back of my shirt. It was his way of letting me know he was here no matter what. 

It wasn’t until a loud ping rang through my small room that we pulled apart, startled. I looked over to my laptop that sat open on my bed, realizing was him talking to me. I could feel Armin looking at me as he looked away from the laptop screen, knowing all too well who it was. I could feel myself hesitating to go talk to him after what all just been said.

“Go talk to him.” Armin sighed out. Like that been all that was keeping me from the laptop I jumped onto my bed, grabbing it and started typing away.

WingsofFlight (09:31:04 PM) Hey, brat, you there?  
StormingTitan (09:32:01 PM) Yes   
StormingTitan (09:32:47 PM) I was worried you won’t be on tonight because what I asked last time  
WingsofFlight (09:33:36 PM) I knew it was coming at some point, just wasn’t expecting it yet.  
StormingTitan (09:34:13 PM) Really?   
WingsofFlight (09:34:41 PM) Yes, brat.  
StormingTitan (09:35:12 PM) Someone’s grumpy  
StormingTitan (09:35:58 PM) Are you at work right now  
WingsofFlight (09:36:34 PM) Yes.  
WingsofFlight (09:37:08 PM) Is it okay if I ask you question too, you don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to.  
StormingTitan (09:38:17 PM) Depends on the question  
WingsofFlight (09:39:58 PM) What’s your name?  
WingsofFlight (09:40:37 PM) I just don’t like calling you StormingTitan is all.

Eren felt panic shot through his body. “Armin, he wants to know my name. What should I say?” Looking over at his blonde haired friend, to see confusion written across his face, as he read the chat so far. 

“Eren, tell him, you want him to open up to you, means you have to open up too. Besides it’s just your name, not like he’s asking you for your whole life story.”

“Right, thanks.”

StormingTitan (09:42:47 PM) Only if you tell me your’s too  
WingsofFlight (09:43:21 PM) Fair is fair, but you first.  
StormingTitan (09:44:03 PM) Eren  
WingsofFlight (09:44:49 PM) Eren, that’s a beautiful, name. 

Grabbed at my now black screen, I realized my battery had died. Letting a groan out I flopped back, and flung laptop beside me hitting something.

“Hey, I’m still here.” I looked up to see Armin holding my dead laptop, confused. “So, I guess that it didn’t go will.”

“No, he knows my name, but then my laptop died before he could tell me his.” I feel Armin lay down beside me, as I looked over at him.

“Hey, at least it make tomorrow somewhat easier right? I mean you at least go up to him asking if he’s WingsofFlight, and say your Eren, right?” Armin spoke with a grin across his face. “Besides, if he asked you, it means he wants to know more about you, just as much as you want to more about him.”

“I hope, your right.”

“I know, I’m right.”

Not long after, both myself and Armin fell asleep, in the same position we’d fallen into from earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know for sure yet the schedule for when I'll posting chapters due to my work being shift work. So yes, I'm aiming for at least every 4-5 days there being a new one.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading, until next time.


	4. Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, never been a very adventitious person, that’s until he logs on one particular chat room, on that fateful day. He never meet him or even knew his name, but yet he wanted nothing else but to meet this mysterious man who went by nothing other than ‘WingsofFlight’ However, what was waiting past the computer screens was more than Eren could ever imagine.

“Eren, how many more are left on that list of your’s?” Armin questioned from beside me, as we walked out of yet another cafe. We had gotten into Trost a few hours ago, spending the time since looking for ‘WingsofFlight’. So far we had come up empty, and with Armin’s date in less than a hour, I figure my chance were getting slimmer.

“Just a convenience store, and the adult store, but I can check them out, while you're out on your date.” I knew he wouldn’t allow me to go alone, looking for him, because at night Trost brought out all sorts of creeps. Reason why Armin and I always went around Trost together.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Armin, grabbed at my wrist, stopping myself too, so I’d turn and look at him. Looking into his face I saw the one serious look on Armin’s face, something unusual for him. I sighed as he dropped my wrist, instead grabbing both my shoulders. “Eren, you’re not going around Trost alone, especially at night. You're coming with me tonight, and I don’t care if you like it, or not.” As to prove a point to me, Armin, spun around, continuing to walk forward, leaving me behind. After a few seconds, I followed behind, leaving a space between us, so Armin could have to time to think things over. I already knew there was no point in arguing with him, because he’d always win. Besides the fact I’m sure he had already told the guy, we were meeting now, that I would be tagging along.

“I already told him, you're coming with us, in case you're wondering.” Armin spoke from in front of me, proving yet again how well he could read my mind, even when I couldn’t. It was then I took note the fact like normal, Armin’s phone was in his hands as he typed away on it. “He wants to know if we want to get together earlier, I guess work was slow today, so he left early. I already told him about how we’re not done your list yet.” As on cue his phone lit up, as I speed up, so I was now walking side by side with him, as he quickly typed a reply. 

“So, what’s going on?”

“We’re going to meet up with him right now, and then go to the last two places, then hang out. He figured it was best if he took us seeing since he knew the city better.” 

“Whatever.” I knew there wasn’t in point in arguing, beside the fact there was a point the what Armin was saying. 

Following said blonde down the sidewalk we came to a park, which was mostly empty. “He should be around here.” Armin glanced around the park looking for him, I could only presume, until his eyes catch sight of something, as his face light up. Next thing I knew he had grabbed my wrist pulling me forward, as he jogged towards a man sitting on a nearby bench. Once close enough Armin dropped my wrist, instead jumping at the man, on the bench, and squealed out some form of a hello. I figured this must be the man Armin had been talking about. As Armin pulled away looking sheepish, I took a closer look at the older man. His hair was blonde hair, neatly parted, and gelled back, showing off his chiseled face. I could see every muscle ripple in his arms, and body as his arms move putting his phone away, he was well toned to say the least. He was clad in a white button up and black dress pants. His icy blue eyes were staring over at me with curiosity, as I was looking him over. 

“Eren, this is Erwin Smith. Erwin, this my friend Eren.” Armin spoke introducing us, once he finally came back to his senses. 

Erwin, stood up off the bench, it was then I realized how much taller than me he was, as he towered over me. He held out his hand for me to shake as he spoke. “Pleasure meeting you, Eren, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

I stuck my hand out taking his, to shake it as I spoke. “Likewise.” I didn’t know quite what it was about this Erwin guy but something felt off about him. Whether it was because he was quite a bit older, then myself and Armin, or the fact he seemed to know something we didn’t, I didn’t know, I didn’t trust him. I was willing to give it a shot if Arming said to. Armin had always been like my second brain, so I need to trust him on this now.

It wasn’t until I heard my name being called that I realized I had spaced out.“You coming, Eren?” Armin called out to me. I looked to right realizing, Armin and Erwin had started walking away, and had their heads turned towards me. I ran up to catch up to them as they continued to walk towards the street.

“Hey, Eren, that convenience store, I can tell you is already useless to check out. The guy who owns is some old prevent and everyone he hires are normal young girls. Armin, said the person you're looking for is a guy, right? Besides in the evening he is the only one working.” He turned his head to look back at me.

“So that just leaves Fun ‘N Fantasy, right, onwards.” Armin weirdly enough cheered, as I felt what little hope I had lift die inside me. I tuned them, out as I continued to follow them down the street. 

I hadn’t truly thought about the fact ‘WingsofFlight’ may not even be in Trost, or work somewhere I could legally enter. I mean, we hadn’t tried any bars, or clubs, due to myself and Armin still being underaged, so maybe he worked in one of them. I knew it was a longshot at best because I truly couldn’t see him working somewhere like, Fun ‘N Fantasy.

It wasn’t until I bumped into something, warm, and hard, I realized we’d stopped. I looked up to see the back of Erwin’s head, as he was looking over towards, Armin. I quickly moved over to stand beside Armin, flushed. “Sorry.” I muttered under my breath looking down at my feet. 

As if nothing even happened, Erwin spoke. “I have something to tell the two of you before we go to Fun ‘N Fantasy. Why don’t you two sit down will I explain.” A wave of confusion rippled through my body as I followed Armin to a nearby bench taking a seat beside the blonde. Erwin stood in front of us, looking out to the distance, as if he was thinking what to say next.

“I don’t know how to say this, so I’m just going to say this, no sugaring coating it.” He still had yet to look down at us, as he continued to look at something in the far distance. “Eren, I’m sure Armin’s told you how I own my own business, the truth being I own one and half businesses. You see I went into a business deal a long time ago, with a friend of mine. He need help getting his club off the ground, and I need someone to watch over my own business when I wasn’t there. So we traded services. I supplied him with money, he supplied me with security.” I looked up at him trying to understand what the problem was, why he was telling us all this. It wasn’t until I saw anxiety in his eyes I knew this wasn’t the only thing he need to tell us. I grabbed Armin’s hand, as silence him so Erwin, could continue speaking, because if I knew Armin like I did, he wouldn’t shut up once he started.

Silence fell over us, as we waited for him to continue, before he finally let out a long sigh, and looked down at us. “The club my friend owns is called Survey, while I’m the owner of Fun ‘N Fantasy.” As if everything all of sudden made sense, he turned walking in the direction he’d been staring at for so long.

“Shit.” I looked over at Armin, as his face was a mixture of emotion I couldn’t read. Before I even knew what was happening, I was being pulled after Erwin, by none other then Armin, by our still clasped hands.

We didn’t catch up to him until he was standing in front of a black brick building, with blacked out windows. Looking up I catch sight of a sign that read ‘Fun ‘N Fantasy’ in red cursive writing. None of us spoke as we followed Erwin inside the building. 

The scent of antiseptic admittedly filled my nostrils, as the door behind me closed. I looked around the rather dim room, taking in everything I could. The wasn’t much in the room besides a reception desk, along with a couple of black leather chairs. Photos lined the dark red walls showing off different tattoos and piercings. Straight head of us was a hallway, that looked to have at least 6 doors branching off of it. The left was completely bare beside a stenciled of the wings I’d since on the site a few nights back, a pair of black and white wings interlacing.

“Thought you had a date.” A male voice broke the silence, that had come to settled between us. Looking over to my right, I spotted, a man, who didn’t look to be much older than myself. His hair was multi toned, with it being longer and blonde on top and short, blown and the sides. The best way to describe his face was that of a horse, with brown eyes staring over questionly. He wore a black bottom up with sleeved pushed up, paired with black jeans. 

“Kirstein, this is Armin, and Eren.” Erwin spoke, as he motioned over at my friend then to me. “Jean, where’s Ackerman?” Erwin voice had to changed caring to one that held command and authority, which made both myself and Armin jump.

“Where else, at a time like this, but on his damn phone.” This Jean spoke with a bored tone, as he rested his elbow on the desk in front of him and his head in hand. 

Erwin turned to look at us will he spoke, will mostly to look at Armin. “Do you guys need want anything to drink?” His facial expression softened, as while as his face.

“Water is fine.” Armin spoke up for the both of us, as Erwin nodded his head. 

He turned his back to us, as he looked over to Jean. “Kirstein, water.” His voice held the commanding tone once more. “You two stay here, I’m going to go get the guy, I was talking about earlier.” With that he walked down the hallway and out the farthest door on the right. 

“You two may as while take a seat, it may be a while.” Jean spoke as he passed us our waters, his head tilting over to the two chairs from earlier. I followed Armin over to said chairs pulling my phone out to check the time, noticing I had a message from the chatroom on my phone.

Signing into said chatroom, I noticed he was on.

StormingTitan has entered the room.

StormingTitan (06:21:43 PM) Hey sorry about the other day my computer died  
WingsofFlight (06:22:09 PM) That’s fine, Eren.

I felt a shiver run down my spine, as I read him type out my name. This had been the first time he had said, as if reminding me he now, knew it, and remembered it.

StormingTitan (06:22:39 PM) I never caught your’s  
WingsofFlight (06:23:15 PM) My what?  
StormingTitan (06:23:58 PM) Your name  
WingsofFlight (06:25:34 PM) It’s Levi.  
WingsofFlight (06:26:03 PM) Shit, got to get back to work.  
StormingTitan (06:26:49 PM) Bye, Levi  
WingsofFlight (06:27:01 PM) Bye, Eren.

WingsofFlight has left the room.

StormingTitan has left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a lot longer then normal. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Like always kudos, comments and all the stuff feed my fingers.


	5. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, never been a very adventitious person, that’s until he logs on one particular chat room, on that fateful day. He never meet him or even knew his name, but yet he wanted nothing else but to meet this mysterious man who went by nothing other than ‘WingsofFlight’ However, what was waiting past the computer screens was more than Eren could ever imagine.

“They’re just in here.” Came the unmistakable voice of Erwin, from far away. He’d left myself and Armin, over five minutes ago, with Jean. To say the least it was awkward, between Jeans intense stares, and the silence of the room, only broken by quiet music. 

“I really don’t give a fuck, who you're fucking.” Came a new voice, from the same direction as Erwin’s had moments before. This new voice, was sharp, and to the point, obviously belonging to someone you didn’t want to piss off. 

“At least meet them, then you can go back to whatever it was that you were doing.” Erwin’s voice, held a tone of defeat to it, as the sound of his voice got closer to us. 

From where I was seated, I couldn’t see up the hall, but I could hear footsteps coming from that direction. A few seconds later Erwin emerged from said hall, followed by a shorter, Gothic dressed, male. Annoying Erwin, I stared at the shorter of the two, as they got closer. His raven hair was cut short with a undercut, which normally I would hate, but on him it looked hot. He work a black button down, with matching black leather pants. Adorn on his feet were a pair of black heeled boots, that came up to his knee, and were laced up on the side.

As they got closer, I noticed his eyes were a stormy grey, surrounded by thick black eyeliner. Both his ears had three lobe piercings, with silver hoops through them, with his upper left ear had a bar going through it. His lower lip was adorned by two piercings on each side, with the same silver hoops going through them as well.

As my eyes moved down his body, they landed on black writing pecking out from under his button up. I couldn’t quite make out what it said due to the shirt obscuring most of it. As I looked farther down my eyes landed on his right wrist, which held another tattoo. I couldn’t tell what this one was due to my angle.

“Didn’t your mom tell you, it’s not nice to stare?” Snapped the shorter man, as they now stood in front of us. I glared up into his eyes, who’s were glaring down at me. I didn’t stop glaring until I felt someone touch my shoulder, as if to calm me down. Looking in the direction of the hand on my shoulder, I was met with Armin’s pleading eyes.

“Play nice.” Came Erwin’s voice, full of warning, I knew wasn’t directed at me, rather the man in front of me.

“Whatever, Eyebrows. I’m out.” I looked over at the shorter man, to see him turn to leave as Erwin grabbed him by the shoulder.

“No, you’re not, not until you meet them first.” He pulled on the shorter man’s shoulder turning him back around. “Armin, Eren, this little shit, is Levi, he owns, Survey, next door. Levi, the blonde one is, Armin, and the brunette is his friend, Eren.” 

I shot my eyes over into this ‘Levi’, as he looked over at me. I show shock pass over his face for a second before angrier replaced it.

My mind was racing. Could he be ‘WingsofFlight’, my Levi? I mean, the time, place and all the fit but he didn’t seem like I imagine him. I’d always pictured him as someone like me, not him, this Levi. I wasn’t one to judge people but something about him just made me feel uneasy. I didn’t know if the was all the black he was wearing or the his piercings and tattoos, but something didn’t feel right.

I let out a yelped when Levi grabbed my wrist, and yanked me out of my chair, to my feet. I felt him pulling me down the hall, and into a dark room, as I heard, Erwin’s voice saying something about let them be, to Armin.

Letting go of my wrist, Levi, slammed the door shut, and flicked the lights on. Taking in my surroundings I noticed we were on one of the rooms that must of been used for piercing. Up against one of the grey walls was a container with different instruments, I figured used for piercing. On the opposite wall was a what looked like an examination tabled used by doctor’s.

“Sit.” Levi’s voice made me jump, with the anger, and command it held. 

Moving over to the examination table I took a seat on top, as I heard the lock on door click. Looking over to Levi, I took note how he was now leaning up against the door with his arms across his chest.

“Who the fuck are you?” His voice still held all the emotions from before, but had an icy bite to it as while now. I couldn’t look over at him anymore, seeing all the pain and angrier in his eyes, so I choice to look at the wall in front of me.

“I asked you a fucking question, brat. Who the fuck are you?” I whipped my head around to look over at him with a shocked expression, at the nickname, my Levi so often called me. Staring at him for a brief second, I fixed my face into that of a boredom, as the shock and confusion still rippled through me. 

I could hear the clicking of his boots coming closer to me, as I stared, yet again at the grey wall in front of me. I felt his hand grip my shoulder, as the sound of his heels clicking on the tile came to halt. 

We stayed like that for a good minute, his hand on my shoulder as I stared at the wall. I could feel his eyes roaming all over my body, making a chill run down my spine. 

Unable to take it any longer, I looked over to him, to be met with those grey eyes. Unlike before he’d seemed to calm himself, as his face, along with his eyes, now held no emotion at all. His hand moved from my shoulder, to rest beside me on the table.

“Okay, so who put you up to this?” He sighed looking down at the ground as he spoke, so I could no longer so his face.

“Wh-what?” My voice cracked as I spoke, from all the emotions being bottled up inside, along with his questions. “I came here with a friend, and meet up with Erwin. No one, put me up to this.” I was whispering by the end by I wasn’t quite sure why, because it was the truth.

He moved away from me, to lean against the container behind him, with his arms across over his chest, while he looked down at the ground. I didn’t know if I should say anything else, as he looked to be having a mental battle of some kind, over what I’d just said.

With a huff, he pushed off the container, and walked over to the door, unlocking it, pulling it open. He didn’t turn to me as he spoke but I knew it what he was saying was directed at me, or so I thought. “Wings.” His voice was a near whisper, as if I’d just imagined him saying it, but somehow I knew that wasn’t the case.

Before I could ask him what he meant, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Like always kudos, comments and all the stuff, feed my fingers.


	6. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, never been a very adventitious person, that’s until he logs on one particular chat room, on that fateful day. He never meet him or even knew his name, but yet he wanted nothing else but to meet this mysterious man who went by nothing other than ‘WingsofFlight’ However, what was waiting past the computer screens was more than Eren could ever imagine.

I don’t remember much after walking out of the room. Everything after that point was a haze, my body moved as if on autopilot. I remember at some point leaving Fun ‘N Fantasy, with Armin and Erwin. I remember entering another building, and eating something, upon which I didn’t remember. I could recall what sounded like Armin’s and Erwin’s voices, but they seemed too far away it couldn’t be them. 

My mind was reeling from anything that happened so far today, that I just wanted to go home. I couldn’t quite grasp what had all happened today. Why this douchebag, as I dub Erwin’s Levi, decide to attack me. I couldn’t remember ever meeting before, but the way he acts, and spoke you’d think I had. Then there was that one word, wings. What did he mean, by it? Was he referencing the parlors emblem, or some kind of bird, or him? I didn’t know why but the fact that the douchebag and my Levi shared the same name was unsettling to me. Then there was the fact my Levi’s username had wings in the title. The more I thought about all of it, the more confused I got.

I raised my hands up into my hair, gripping at, growling in frustration. I jumped when I felt a hand grip my shoulder, as what sound like Armin’s voice spoke, somewhere nearby. “Eren?” I dropped my hands from my hair, as I looked in front of me, into Armin’s concerned face. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just have a lot on my mind.” I looked over at Erwin who stood beside Armin, whose face was mimicking the same concern look as Armin’s. 

It was then I realized we were no longer inside, but out on the street, which was dark with night. The only light coming from the occasional street light, as all the business looked to be closed for the day. It wasn’t until I looked past Armin and Erwin I realized exactly we were. As if cutting through the dark with it’s red neon letter, reading Survey. Even from here you could hear the boom of the music, from here. I could see the lights still on in Fun ‘N Fantasy next door to it.

“Why are we here?” I questioned the two in front of me.

“I wanted to see what it was like. So, Erwin agreed we could go in, if we didn’t drink.” Armin shot me a pleading looking realizing then I hadn’t heard a thing from before.

“Before that, I’m taking you two over to the parlor, while I head next door to get a change of clothes for you. Trust me, if you enter in there like you are right now, everyone would know you’re underage, with one look.”

As I looked back into Armin’s pleading face I just sighed and nodded my head. Armin cheered, as they turned and continued down street.

As we entered Fun ‘N Fantasy, Jean greeted us with a nodded, going back to his magazine. 

“I’m just going to get something for you guys to wear, wait here for me.” With that Erwin was gone, like before down the hall.

“You guys, going next door?” Came Jean’s voice, as he continued to read his magazine.

“Why?” I stepped over to him, with a questioning tone to my voice. I truly didn’t trust him, but something about the way he asked made it sound like he knew something we should.

“Watch your asses in there. It’s a whole different set of rules, Levi’s rules to be exact.” Looking up from his magazine for the first time, I could tell from the seriousness in his voice and on his face he meant it. “Look for a guy with freckles, named Marco in there. He’s one of the few you can trust.”

“What do you mean?” Before he could answer me, Erwin came back down the hall, with a two piles of clothes in hand.

Holding out one of the piles to Armin he pointed down the hall to one of the rooms. “You can change in there.” As Armin grabbed the clothing, and went down the hall, he shot me a reassuring smile. 

“Eren, heres your’s, you can change in any of the rooms down the hallway.” 

As I walked towards Erwin, past Jean, I felt what like ghost whispering in my ear. “Especially him.” I felt a shiver rush through my body, as I grabbed the pile of clothing and ran down the hallway.

Shutting the door behind me, I dropped the clothing on a chair in the corner. The room was ideal to the one, I had been in before except for the fact it was a dark crimson color, instead of grey. 

Hearing Armin’s door open next door, I hurriedly stripped off my plain blue T-shirt, and wash out jeans, kicking off my runners. It was then I finally looked through the clothing Erwin had passed me. 

To say I was shocked was an understatement. The outfit he’d passed me was nothing like I’d worn before. I sighed, was I began to pull on the outfit. 

Once dressed I looked over a mirror that stood in the corner getting a good look at myself. My feet were clad in a pair of black ankle boots, as my legs were covered with a pair black fishnet stockings. The stockings led to a pair of tight, black, leather booty shorts, not leaving much to the imagination. Thankfully my torso was covered more than my legs. The shirt Ewin gave me, was a loose fitting grey shirt, with a butterfly printed on the front. The shirt fell off my right shoulder exposing my collar bone. The left sleeve came down to my elbow as the right sleeve came down to cover my fingers. My short brown hair was a mess from changing, as I raised my hands to fix, I decide against it, figuring it went with the look. 

I sighed spinning around to grab my clothing, storming out of the room and back to Erwin.

Entering the room, I heard a wolf whistle from what I could only assume was Jean. Erwin, stepped forward grabbing my clothing, smiling. “Armin is over there, you still have one last thing.” 

I followed his hand to where someone who looked like my friend sat. Armin wore, a similar outfit as me but instead of baggy shirt like mine, he wore a black sleeveless shirt. His eyes now were encased by what looked to be black eyeliner.

Armin motioned me over with his hand nervously. I walked over to stand in front of him, looking confused.

“You look hot.” Was all he said as he looked me up and down, making me roll my eyes.

“So do you, idiot. So what’s this last step?” 

Armin held up a small black tube in front of me, as if I would admittedly know what it was. “Eyeliner.”

“No.” I crossed my arms over my chest as I glared at him.

“Come on Eren. Just this one time, please.” There it was his pleading looking, he knew I always gave into.

“Fine, but I’m not doing it, you have to.” My voice held defect, as walked over the the chairs from earlier, taking a seat. I could hear Armin following behind me.

Once seated I looked up at him. “Close your eyes, and don’t move.” Closing my eyes, I could feel Armin’s soft hands grab my face as something wet traced around my eyelid. I didn’t open them back up until I felt Armin’s hands leave my face.

“Come on you two.” Erwin commanded from over by the door. Armin grabbed my hand, pulling to the door and Erwin. “Okay one thing before we go. No matter who it, what happens, if you don’t like it, use the safe word, free.” His face was very serious as he looked between myself and Armin. “Remember it. Everyone in there knows it, so you have nothing to worry about.”

Somehow after what Jean had said, how I was dressed, and this talk of a safe word, I couldn’t stop worrying, as we stepped out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Due to life I can't post every 4-5 days like I wanted to so, from now on I'll be post every Saturday. 
> 
> Like always kudos, comments and all the stuff, feed my fingers.


	7. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, never been a very adventitious person, that’s until he logs on one particular chat room, on that fateful day. He never meet him or even knew his name, but yet he wanted nothing else but to meet this mysterious man who went by nothing other than ‘WingsofFlight’ However, what was waiting past the computer screens was more than Eren could ever imagine.

“Okay, let’s go.” We followed Erwin out the door of Fun ‘N Fantasy, and few steps over to Survey, next door. 

Arriving next door we were confronted by a very unhappy looking man, who was blocking the way in. I could only presume he was a bouncer here. He towered over both Armin and myself, as his golden eyes glared down at us. His blonde hair was cut short, giving him the appearance of a soldier.

“It’s okay, Reiner, they’re with me.” Erwin, spoke to man standing in front of us.

“Does Levi know?” Boomed his deep voice, as he now looked over at Erwin.

“I’ll tell him, later.” The last bit of his sentence being muttered under his breath, so Reiner didn’t hear, I don’t even think I was suppose to.

“Fine, it’s on your head if he’s pissed.” Spoke Reiner, as he stepped aside, allowing us entrance.

“When isn’t he?” Erwin joked as he walked past, pushing and holding open the door for myself and Armin. What met us inside was nothing like I expected, but then again I don’t know what I was expecting.

The space was packed with people, all dressed in a similar fashion as Erwin, some like us, but the dim lighting made it hard to tell. From what I could tell there were booths up against all the walls besides that contained the bar, and one across from the bar. The bar was made of a dark wood with a white marble, with black and white cushion stools circling it. The wall across from the bar, and to our right stood what looked to be a stage, it was hard to tell, due to the lights being off over it.

Looking up, I saw there looked to the upper part to the club with more booths, along with tables and stools. Everyone upstairs seemed to be a lot calmer compared to those in front of us. Most of those I could see, which seemed to be few, were sitting chatting. I could see a circular staircase leading up to upper part standing beside the bar. 

I felt someone grab my hand and pull me forward, before long. Looking at the hand connected to my own, then to its own, I was met with the back of Erwin’s head. I looked to my left to see him dragging an awed Armin as well. As I looked back ahead, I realized Erwin was dragging us over towards to the bar.

Once we arrived at said bar, Erwin let go of my hand, to flag down someone. In a split second a man came over to us, smiling. His face was soft, dusted with freckles, his short brown hair a mess. He wore a white button up from what I could see.

Erwin leaned over the counter, making sure no one else heard what he was about to say. “Marco, I need a favor.” Marco nodded in response to Erwin, but before he could speak again, I interrupted.

“Marco?” Remembering, that being the name Jean had told us we could trust. Looking over Marco again, I realized this had to be the Marco, Jean had been talking about.

Erwin, didn’t turn to look at me as he spoke, as Marco looked confused. “I’m sure Jean already told you how I’m evil, and Marco is the only good one here, but he doesn’t have any idea. Now Marco, I need you to take these two upstairs, make sure no one sees them until I came back, got it?”

“Sure thing.” Marco chipped, as he skidded over the counter grabbing mine and Armin’s wrists, pulling us behind him. Before I knew what was happening we were climbing the set up the stairs, being pulled into a booth in a far corner. Marco, slid in first patting the seat, as if to signal us to follow him.

Sliding in after Armin, I looked over at Marco, as he spoke. “So, as you guys know I’m Marco.”

“I’m Armin, this Eren.” Armin spoke up for the both of us, as he pointed as himself than me.  
“It’s your guy’s first time here, I’m guessing.” We both choice to nod in response to Marco’s overly chipper voice. “Well then do you want anything to drink, on the house of course.” Marco spoke, as he slide out of the booth, standing in front of us.

“Water.” I muttered, glaring down at the table, not wanting to be here right now.

“Water is fine.” Armin spoke, as he grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze under the table. I looked over at him, giving him a small smile.

“Well I’ll be right back with your waters.” With that Marco spun on his heel leaving us alone in the booth.

“Eren, cheer up, okay?” Armin spoke, still squeezing my hand.

“I’ll try.” I muttered, pulling my hand from Armin’s to cross my arms on the table and lay my head upon them, closing my eyes. I could feel sleep take over before long, as the noise of the club wasn’t as loud up here.

I could feel his soft touch against my face, a stark contrast to cool wind. Opening my eyes I was met with the familiar, comforting, never ending fields, like always. As my mind caught up with the fact I was back in the dream, I realized something was off, but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. For now I would go along like normal.

“Where am I?” I whispered, waiting for his response, knowing the answer already.

“Good Morning, sleepy head.” His voice didn’t sound quite right, almost as if it held some kind of emotion, and tone today.

“How long was I asleep?”

“Long enough.” His voice, was different yet again, it sounded almost bored.

I felt his hand drop from my head and into his pocket, as I slowly sat up, sitting beside him. I could hear his lighter click open, him breathing in deeping at his newly light cigarette. “You should really stop.” I glance over at him, shocked by the sight before me. Before me sat what looked to be a younger Levi. He didn’t have any piercings or tattoos by the look of it, he wore a light grey V-neck, with blue jeans. Something I don’t think the douchebag Levi would ever be caught in. 

“Maybe” he spoke, as he breathed out, smoke filling the air in front of him.

As I continued to stare at him, silence fell over us, as it usually did.

As he stood up, stomping out his cigarette, Levi turned holding out his hand to me. I already knew, it was no use, but I reached out for his hand. When I felt the warmth of his hand clasp around my hand, pulling me, I let out a yelp, shock rushing through me. 

“What...how...you touched me?” I looked over up at him, in shock, not believing that had really happened.

Levi looked at me confused, not understanding me question. It was then that it hit me, we were still actors in the play, and I didn’t follow the script.

“Never mind.” I looked down at the ground, as a wave of gloom rolled over me. 

It wasn’t until I felt his hand wipe away the warm tears, that I realized I was crying. “Are you okay?” His voice sounded so broken, younger, now.

Looking up at him, I realized we were no longer under the tree, but in what looked to be a hospital. I watched doctors, nurses, patients, along with visitors, all blur past me, as I sat, in a hard plastic chair. Everything seemed to be hazy except him. Levi, was standing in front of me, still younger than the one I knew. He was dressed in hospital scrubs, as his face looked worried, but his eyes looked hollow. Upon closer examination I noticed, how his hair was a mess, the dried up blood splattered on his arms, and face. 

“No.” I responded, as I looked down at my own hands, noticing how they were trembling, violently. He grabbed them hold of my hands with one of his. Before I knew it I was being pulled into his chest, his free hand being wrapped around my shoulders, as his fingers found their way into the hair at the base of my neck. I could hear his heart beat, as I cried into his chest.

I didn’t know why I was crying though. I knew, and could feel all the pain, hurt, all of it, why I should be crying, but I didn’t know why I was feeling it all. It wasn’t like before, I never felt any emotions during theses dreams, so why now? Why was I experiencing this, see all this, what did it all mean.

Before I could dwell it on it too long, he pulled away from me, still keeping me in his arm, but now making it so there was a gap between us. I looked up at him, seeing his lips moving forming words, but I could hear only static.

That’s when hit me the feeling of me being pulled out of my dream world and back into reality. I could feel the my vision starting to blur. I stared in his direction a darkness overtook my vision.

I could hear the pounding of the music around me, as someone was shaking my shoulder rather violently. “Eren.” Can a male voice from what seemed to be to my left, but with the music, it was hard to tell. Another hard shake was given to my shoulder, as they spoke again, louder than before. “Eren, wake up.” 

Slowly, cracking, open my eyes, I was met face to face with Marco. Groaning, I shut my eyes once more, before lifting my head upright, opening my eyes as I did so. I noticed Armin was no longer beside me, inside replaced with a multiple empty glasses. I looked over at Marco, as I spoke. “Where’d Armin go?”

Standing up right, from his hunched over position, Marco started to collect the glasses before me, on a tray he was carrying. “He’s off with Erwin, they did want to bug you, figuring you could use the rest. Last I saw they were down on the floor, but that was some time ago.” 

I stood up walking over to the railing, leaning over, trying to spot, my best friend, or even Erwin for the matter, only to come up empty handed.

“Erwin said, for you stay up here.” Came Marco’s voice as he passed by me, walking down the stairs, leaving me alone.

Flipping around, I leaned my elbows against the railing, with my back downstairs, including the staircase. I closed my eyes, as I tipped my head back in exhaustion, getting lost in the music blasting around me. 

It wasn’t until he was standing in front of me, speaking that I even noticed him there. “Stalking me, now.” Came a harsh, cold, voice from in front of me, I yelped in frighted as I pushed myself off the rail, landing on my hands and knees. 

Hearing a chuckle, only moments later, I looked up, to meet the cold emotionless, face of none other than Levi. He was still wearing the same clothing as earlier with the addition of a black leather choker, now. 

“I’m not stalking you.” I shoot back in defense, at his earlier remark, as I pushed myself off the ground into a standing position once more.

“Really now, then mind explaining to me what you're doing in my club?” He crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke, jolting his hip forward, obviously wanting show dominance of some kind over me.

I wasn’t going to have it, not after the dream. I stepped forward, closing the distance between us, making sure to prove how much taller I was compared to him. It was then I noticed the fact even in his heeled boots, he still only came up to chin at best.

“A friend.” I responded, with defiance dripping from my voice, as I glared down at him, as I clutched my fist at my sides.

He glared up at me, making me gulp, losing my composure. Noticing my change in composure, he smirked, as he moved his hand rest upon my hip, giving it a squeeze. Gasping I falling backward into the railing, bracing my hands against the cool metal. 

Stepping forward he rested his hands on the railing, on either side of my body. Moving his head towards me, stopping as his lips ghosted over my collarbone. 

Fear along panic rushed throughout my body, as his scent filled my nostrils. I tightened my grip on the railing, not understanding what was all going on. Somehow being this close to him, taking his the smell of cigarettes, with a hint of cleaner, felt so familiar, it scared me even more. I felt my nerves easy, as I relaxed against the rail behind me.

As he spoke, I could feel his words ghost over my skin, sending shivers down my spine, in fear. “You should leave, before I pull you under, too.”

Then the fear and panic were back, stronger than ever, as he finished speaking.

Raising my hands up I, placed my palms flat against his chest as I used all my strength to push him away. Once I heard the thump of his body hit the ground, I took off running, away from him.

I didn’t remember how I got outside, but somehow I managed to find my way out into the back alley behind the club. 

I stumbled down the dark alley away from the back door of the club. Coming across a pair of dumpster, I nestled between them, hiding away from the rest of the world. I could feel the tears around running down my face, as I pulled my knees to my chest. I was finally alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the longer chapter, with posting once a week I can make them longer.
> 
> Don't worry, Eren's past well be coming to light in the coming chapters, along with what kind of club Survery is. Everything well be answered soon, just sit tight.
> 
> Thank you too for all the comments, kudos, and all the lovely stuff, it means a lot to me.


	8. The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, never been a very adventitious person, that’s until he logs on one particular chat room, on that fateful day. He never meet him or even knew his name, but yet he wanted nothing else but to meet this mysterious man who went by nothing other than ‘WingsofFlight’ However, what was waiting past the computer screens was more than Eren could ever imagine.

I felt the cold breeze rip through me as I curled tighter into myself, the clothing Erwin had given me, doing nothing to protect against the environments. I had no idea how long I’d been sitting outside, hidden away between the two dumpsters. Shoving my hands farther into my short’s pockets searching for some form of warmth, my right hand brushed against something hard. Pulling out said object, I noticed it to be my phone. Pushing the button to turn it on, I noticed it five after nine thirty.

“Shit.” I whispered harshly, into the air.

Panic shot through me, as I signed into the chat, hoping he’d still be on.

StormingTitan has entered the room.

Once signed in, I noticed I was too late, I’d missed him. I threw my phone to the ground as I rested my chin on my legs. 

Seconds later the peace and quiet around me was broken by the sound of a door being slammed shut close by. I froze in place, not wanting to be noticed.

Moments later I could smell, of a fresh cigarette being light, as an audible click was heard.

Pushing back into the wall I made myself as small as possible realizing this person would be here for a while. It was then I notice my phone screen was lit up notify of something new happening in the chat.

WingsofFlight has entered the room.

 

WingsofFlight (09:37:47 PM) Hello, brat. Sorry, I’m so late, work has been something else today.  
StormingTitan (09:38:29 PM) I thought I’d missed you  
WingsofFlight (09:39:04 PM) You wish.

I felt a smile creep across my face, as I read over his weird humor.

StormingTitan (09:39:53 PM) Are you still at work  
WingsofFlight (09:40:37 PM) Ya, ready to murder everyone.  
WingsofFlight (09:40:54 PM) I won’t, don’t worry.  
StormingTitan (09:41:24 PM) Good I don’t do jail visits  
WingsofFlight (09:42:04 PM) Brat.

I could hear the sound of a heel scraping against of the ground, I assumed came from the other occupant of the alleyway as they put out the cigarette. 

WingsofFlight (09:42:54 PM) My smokes done. I should get back to work.  
StormingTitan (09:43:29 PM) Do you have to?  
WingsofFlight (09:43:41 PM) Yes.

It was then a practically nasty chill ran through my body, reminding me where I was.

Deciding it was probably best if I head back inside and find Armin, I pushed myself off the ground and to my feet shakily. Raising my arms up stretching I looked towards the back door of Survey, noticing a black figure leaning against said door. 

The black figure, who I assume was a person, was wearing what looked to be black leather pants with what looked to be black boots. They wore a black baggy hoodie, with the hood pulled over their head, concealing their face. Even from my position, I could tell they were shorter than I was.

Quickly lowing my arms back down I pulled my phone close as I typed frantically.

StormingTitan (09:43:53 PM) Don’t leave just yet  
WingsofFlight (09:44:25 PM) What’s wrong, Eren?

I quickly glanced back up at the figure, to see if they had noticed me, but they were too preoccupied by their phone in hand. Crouching back down, I pounded away my on phone.

StormingTitan (09:45:11 PM) Someone’s standing up the way from me, dressed in all black  
StormingTitan (09:45:44 PM) I’m scared  
WingsofFlight (09:46:09 PM) What are they doing right now?

Nervously, I peeked back up over the edge of the dumpster, noticing they were still on their phone, in the same position as before.

StormingTitan (09:47:12 PM) They're just standing there typing away on their phone  
WingsofFlight (09:47:57 PM) What makes them so scary then?  
StormingTitan (09:48:24 PM) 1. their in all black, with their hood up  
StormingTitan (09:48:47 PM) 2. it’s dark  
StormingTitan (09:49:07 PM) 3. I said so  
WingsofFlight (09:49:37 PM) Where are you that it’s so scary, see someone dressed in black with their hood up?

Quickly typing in my response of an alleyway, I paused realizing this was the first time we’d ever talked like this. Normally it was never about our day to day lives, where we were, or even what we were doing unless it was just to say we were busy or working. This time it was different, Levi had asked about where I was, even if it was just to get an idea of why I was scared.

Deciding it was properly best to go with the flow, I hit enter, and waited for his reply.

StormingTitan (09:50:19 PM) An alleyway  
WingsofFlight (09:51:02 PM) Have this scary person left yet?  
StormingTitan (09:51:33 PM) No, and don’t mock me  
WingsofFlight (09:52:37 PM) So, what are they doing then?

Standing up enough so that I could see the dark figure, I notice they had their head turned in my direction. Quickly ducking back into cover, hoping they didn’t see me, I replied to my Levi.

StormingTitan (09:53:21 PM) They're just leaning against the door, like before, but this time they were looking right at me.  
WingsofFlight (09:54:54 PM) Eren, this going to sound creepy, but where abouts in this alley are you?  
StormingTitan (09:55:35 PM) Why?  
WingsofFlight (09:56:01 PM) Just answer the damn question, brat.  
StormingTitan (09:56:47 PM) Between some dumpsters  
WingsofFlight (09:57:19 PM) Brat, stand up.

Not quite sure what was going on, I stood up slowly, nervously looking over at the figure by the doorway. 

“Eren?” It sounded almost like a whisper, like they weren’t sure of what they were asking. I couldn’t blame them because I didn’t even know how they knew my name. 

Stepping backwards, bumping into the dumpster, I pulled my hands up chest in defense, afraid of what was coming.

“Eren, is that you?” Spoke the mysterious figure yet again, that I now realized was male, as they stepped towards me.

Using what little courage I had left, I spoke up, trying to defend myself. “Stay away, I’ll scream.” 

They stopped in their tracks, as they looked down to their phone once more, typing away at it. He didn’t look back up at as he spoke. “Check your phone.”

“Why, so you can take advantage of me?” I retorted, now becoming more defensive, as I stepped away from the safety of the dumpsters, and into the alleyway.

“Check your phone.” His head raised now, as he looked towards me, but due to his hood still being up, and the little to no light, I could still not still who it was.

Giving in, I looked down towards my phone notice ‘WingsofFlight’ had posted something new in our chat.

WingsofFlight (09:58:56 PM) It’s me, Eren.

I looked back up at the figure in front of me in shock.

“Levi.” I whispered, as I froze in spot, staring at the dark figure in front of me.

“Hey, StormingTitan, Eren.” With that one simple remark, I knew it had to be him, my Levi, no one else.

I bolted towards him, as if nothing else mattered, flinging my arms around his neck, pulling him towards myself. I could feel him stiffen against my body before he quickly relaxed into my embrace.

We stood there for what seemed like forever, embrace each other, not wanting to let go, and let go of this reality. 

Curiosity got the better of me, as I pulled away, wanting to know what my Levi looked like. Here he was in my arms, and I still didn’t even know what he looked like.

Raising my arms off his neck and towards his hood, I felt him tense yet again. I slowly pushed the material off his head.

I pushed him away, as I took in the sight before me. Raising my hands to clasp around my mouth at the person before me. 

It was then I realized he finally got a good look at me as well as his face contorted into a look of horror, as we stared at one another.

There standing in front was none other than the douchebag Levi, my Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, but my life was really hectic this past week, with life, and stuff. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos, bookmarks, and comments, you don't even know how much they mean to me.


	9. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, never been a very adventitious person, that’s until he logs on one particular chat room, on that fateful day. He never meet him or even knew his name, but yet he wanted nothing else but to meet this mysterious man who went by nothing other than ‘WingsofFlight’ However, what was waiting past the computer screens was more than Eren could ever imagine.

“You.” Was all I gasped as I looked over the man in front of me. Lowing my arms back down beside me, I felt fury take over the longer I stared at his face. 

I could feel my whole world crumbling around me as I continue stare at his face, in shock. It didn’t feel real, nothing did right now. I couldn’t believe anything right now. Levi, the douchbag, was the same kind Levi who helped me through so much. 

Even as I looked at all the facts, and put through the pieces, it didn’t seem to be true, nor did I want it to be true.

“Fuck.” Was all he spoke, a shocked expression replaced the usual bored one that been there moments ago.

Anger mixed with confusion and flowed through me, as I barked back at him. “ ‘Fuck’ really, Levi, is that all you have to say? Well fuck this.” Lowering my head, I looked to ground as I continued to see, no longer wanting to look at him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” As I spoke my voice trailed off until it was nothing.

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks, but right now I couldn’t care less. 

“Well fuck, Eren.” I heard Levi speak from in front of me, with no emotion in his voice.

I slowly chuckled, as I looked back up him, letting him see my tear stained face. I tried speaking, as the laughter died away, but nothing came out, because I truly didn’t know what to say.

Staring at him, I came to realize he too, was trying to understand what was all going on, as confusion passed through his eyes.

It was then I felt the chill of the night air hit me once more, as a shiver went up my spine, and tears stung my face. Wrapping my arms around my body, I looked back down at the ground not sure where I should be looking anymore.

“It’s cold out here.” I felt him grab at my left wrist, that was still wrapped around my body, as he pulled me forward. He pulled me back inside Survey, as he lead me down numerous twists and turns, until we came to a black door at the end of the hallway.

He dropped my wrist, as he pushed open the door, holding it open. Timidly walking into small, black room, as I heard the door shut behind me. 

Taking a look around the room, I notice there wasn’t much to the room. To very right, was a rather spacious bed, draped in expensive looking sheets, and pillows. Opposite of the bed, in the far back corner was a lone, black leather chair. The floor was covered in dark, blood red carpet.

I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, as Levi walked over to the chair, taking a seat.

“Sit.” His voice heard a hint of humor to it as he looked at me with intrigue.

I took slow steps towards the bed cautiously, taking a seat on the edge.

It was then, I started to wonder why a club, would need a room like this. I had read online about how some clubs, had rooms for participants, to go have ‘fun’ in. Would Levi really own a club like that? Then again I didn’t seem to truly know the man sitting across from me.

“Eren, it’s better if you don’t think about it.” Levi spoke for the first time since we enter the room.

“What?” Confusion, and anger, lacing my voice, as rung my hands tightly together.

I had hoped I heard him wrong. Did he really tell me not to think about the fact he was, WingsofFlight, or was just my imagination? I couldn’t believe he had really just said that.

“I mean, don’t think too hard about the room, it’s just a room. What did you think I meant?” A look of amusement crossed over his face.

“I..well...you..room…” Words seeming to fail, as I spoke.

Levi chuckled, as he crossed his legs, leaning his elbow against the chair’s armrest, his head in his palm. “That’s not the point of why I brought you in here anyway. Right now, we seemed to have to talk about the fact of our little chats, don’t we?”

I nodded my head, agreeing with him, not trusting my mouth to work, right now.

“Good, then let’s get started, with some introductions.” He rose from my position, to cross the room, to stand in front of me. He rose his hand as he spoke, waiting for me shake it. “My name is Levi Ackerman.”

“I know, that already though.”

“Humor me?” He nudged his hand forward, reminding me of it’s presences.

“Hi Levi, I’m Eren Yeager.” I spoke, with a fake smile across my face, to humor him, as I grabbed his hand shaking it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Eren.” Dropping my hand, he walked back over to his chair taking of his former position. “So, Eren, why don’t we tell each other a little about ourselves?” Not even giving me a chance to answer he continued. “I was born in over in Europe, but moved here when I was young, and raised in this poor excuse for a city. I don’t like messes, nor do I like shitty brats. I own the club here, with Erwin’s help, as well as help him with his own business. I don’t like talking about myself so do not ever question me about my past, or anything beyond what I am telling you, right now.”

Taking in what all Levi, had just told me about himself, I tried, to answer similarly to him. “I was born in a neighboring town, and grew up there. Currently, I’m working on my degree as in music, in my home town. There really isn’t too much to know about me.” Once I was finished I looked down towards my hands, fiddling them nervously.

“Really Eren, I know for a fact there is a lot more to you than that.” I looked back up at him in shock, as I took in the smirk that came over his face. “I know for a fact, you're a very punctual person, who is there for his friends. You love animals, and hate mornings. So tell me Eren, how is there not much to you?”

“I thought, we were talking about that ‘stuff’ right now.” My mind running weird, as he had brought up points, he’d figured out over the past few months.

“I wasn’t, but you obviously won’t let it go, so I’m playing your game now. Besides, I don’t like people who lie.” An unknown emotion passed across his face, as he spoke the last part, but before I could make it out, it was gone. “Eren, I don’t want things to be awkward, between us.”

I felt my head move up and down, before I even realized what Levi had said. “I agree, I don’t want us meeting, to mess everything up.”

“Then we’re at least on the same page about one thing, I see.” Levi, paused as if thinking over his next words carefully. “We should go find, the other two.” I could tell by the look on his face, there was more he wanted to say, but wasn’t going to say it, right now.

“Yea, make sure they haven’t gotten into trouble.” I stood, walking over to door, pulling the rather heavy door open, I felt a warm breeze on the back of my neck. 

“This stays between us, got it brat?” He spoke against my neck. 

I quickly nodded, unable to speak in our current position. 

I felt the warm breath leave my neck, as he pushed past me and down the hallway, leaving me behind in the doorway.

“Fuck me.” I muttered to myself, as I let the door spill shut behind me, following Levi down the hallway. 

It wasn’t until I reached the end of the hallway, I realized I had no clue where Levi had gone. I had passed numerous doors he could have gone through, along with the fact I was now faced with a literal fork in the road. To my right was a long dark hallway, while on my left was another hallway, but with more doors leading off it like the one I was in currently.

“Levi.” I spoke, not wanting to interrupt anyone, around me. When I got no response, I decide to call his name again, this time louder than before. “Levi.” Like before I got no reply.

Panic had started to set in as, I decide to try and find him. Turning to my left, I cautiously started to walk down the hallway, listening for his voice. 

I froze in my tracks, half way down, at the sound of another human being whimpering in what could be described as pain.

Mere seconds later, the noise interrupted the silence once more. I looked in the direction of the noise realizing it had come from the door to my right. 

Pressing myself up against said door, I listened once more the sound. This time it was louder than before. The noise was nothing like I heard before, it sounded as if the person was in immense pain, as well as what could be pleasure.

“We need to go find, Eren.” Came what sounded to be the person making all the noise, whose voice sounded so familiar I just couldn’t put my finger on who it was. 

It wasn’t until, I thought over what they’d just said, I realized they were talking about me. Thinking hard about who it could be on the other side of the door, my panic flared up, as I realized it had to be, Armin.

Grabbing the doorknob, I shoved open the door, not excepting the sight I saw before me.

The room was identical to that Levi had taken me to earlier, but the addition of Armin, straddling Erwin’s lap. From Armin’s bright red faces, as well as, the fact the what looked to small bruises up and down his neck, I knew they hadn’t been talking. I looked down from Armin to Erwin, as he pulled his mouth away from Armin’s neck, leaving a trail of saliva in the process.

“What the fuck.” I stated commonly, not knowing what else to say.

Armin quickly pushed himself off of Erwin, and out of the chair, falling to the ground in shock. “Er-Eren.” Armin stuttered, as he stood, running over to me. “What are-”

He was cut off by Erwin before he could continue. “Ever heard of knocking?” He smirked over at me as he spoke, relaxing further into the chair.

“What were you doing?” My voice held an accusatory tone, as I glared over at Erwin, realizing he had multiply sides, much like Levi. I didn’t like this side of Erwin, that was for sure.

Erwin, pushed himself off of the chair, as strolled over to us, and slung his arm over Armin’s shoulder. “What’s it look like? We were having a pretty good make out session before you interrupted.” Armin, was blushing a bright red by the end of Erwin’s comment, as I felt my anger return.

Before I could respond, I felt an arm around my hip, pulling me into a warm side, as someone spoke. “There you are, brat.” Looking over to confirm my suspicion, I saw none other than Levi. 

Going to pull away from him, I felt his grip tighten on my hip, to the point it was almost painful. Giving up my attempt of getting away, for the time being, I looked back at Armin and Erwin, seeing confusion on both of their faces.

I felt his breath dust over my ear send chills down my spine, as he whispered. “Play along, if you want to help your friend out.” I let out a gasp, as his teeth took my earlobe playfully between his teeth, nibbling on it.

As Levi get go of my ear, still keeping his head close to mine as he peered over to other two. I leant into him for support, as my body recovered, from his previous actions.

“Well, this is definitely interesting.” Erwin comment, as he continued to look, between myself and Levi, with surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the chapter.
> 
> I just like to take a moment to thank the amazing Kawaii4lyfe, (http://lol-los3r.tumblr.com/) for beta reading for me. 
> 
> Kudos, and comments make my fingers work faster.


	10. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, never been a very adventitious person, that’s until he logs on one particular chat room, on that fateful day. He never meet him or even knew his name, but yet he wanted nothing else but to meet this mysterious man who went by nothing other than ‘WingsofFlight’ However, what was waiting past the computer screens was more than Eren could ever imagine.

My eyes fluttered open, as his soft hand brushed across my face. A small smile crept across my face, as the normality settled in.

“Where am I?” My voice was a mere whisper, as it always was.

“Good Morning, sleepyhead.” Came his ever bored tone of voice, that could only be defined as Levi.

“How long was I asleep?”

“Long enough.”

I slowly sat up, as his hand moved away from my head. I listened for the familiar click of his lighter, as I reposition myself leaning against the tree behind me.

“You should really stop.” I glanced over to him, as he pulled the now light cigarette, away from his mouth. I took in the welcoming sight of the younger Levi, as if I’ve seen it all my life.

The smoke swirled around his face, as he spoke. “Maybe.”

I continued to watch him silently as silence fell comfortably over us.

Dropping his cigarette, he stood, Levi turned holding out his hand towards me. Grasping it with my own, grinning, as if I was finally let in on some secret.

As I stood, I felt the scenery changing around us, into that of the hospital. I could feel the tears already running down my face, as his hand moved from my own, and back to my face.

“Are you okay?” His voice was back to the broken tone it had been last. He was wearing the hospital scrubs, yet again. The blood was there once more, making my stomach churn.

“No.” I responded, before I even knew if I was or not, as if my mouth was not my own. My hands were trembling, like last time. I felt him grab them with one of his hands, as he pulled me into his chest, using his free hand to embrace me. Resting my head into his chest, hearing the weirdly, familiar, sound of his heartbeat, I slowly felt myself calm down, somewhat.

Before long he pulled away, keeping me still in his arms. I looked up into his face, expecting the stoic once more.

“You didn’t deserve any of this. I’m going to make it right, to your family.” His voice was filled with so much anguish, as stared down into my eyes.

I felt the shock and confusion ripple through my body as I stared at him. I felt my mouth move as words flowed out, that didn’t seem to be my own. “It’s not your fault.” 

“I could have stopped him. I should have.” I could see tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes, as he spoke.

Before I had a chance to reply, a man dressed in a black suit, came over to the two of us. As he spoke, the static was back, but this time, I could tell I didn’t want to know what he said, as Levi embraced me, as I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw was his face, filled with so many emotions, I wasn’t sure what he was feeling, or what was going on.

I let out a groan as a bright light hit myself, waking me from my somewhat peaceful slumber. Rolling over, expecting to roll off the bed as I usually did, I was met by what felt like warm human body.

Bolting upright in a panic, almost falling off the bed in the process, I took notice of the fact the room I was in right now, was not my own. The room didn’t have much in the way of furniture besides a black dresser, and the rather spacious bed, upon which I was sat on. The walls were painted a dull gray, while the floor was covered in hardwood. Glancing over to my left I was met with my reflection a floor to ceiling mirror.

My hair was a mess, as it usually was when I first woke up. Traces of eyeliner were still precinct, around my eyes. My torso was still clad in the oversized grey shirt, Erwin had given me, my lower have was a different story. Between last night and now, I had lost my shorts, along with stockings, and was now only clad my black boxers.

As a snore broke the silence that had fallen over the room, I remembered about the other occupant in the room. Quickly turning around to face said occupant, I first notice blonde hair sticking out from under the blankets. As I reached over and pulled down the grey blanket and I recognized the face of none other then, Armin. 

As my panic temporarily subsided, I started to try and figure out how we had come to get where ever we were. 

Every time I tried to think back to the previous night, I drew a blank, after meeting up with Armin and Erwin once more. I couldn’t remember anything after that or even where we were or even how we got here, or where my shorts went.

Standing up from the bed, I felt the world spin around me, as I wobbled, walking to the door. As I pulled the door open, being greeted by the bright light of the hallway, I realized how much my head was pounding, from last night most likely. 

Stepping out into the hallway, closing the door behind myself, I looked around the blank, white hallway. There were numerous doors in front of me, all the doors being closed, giving no hint to where I was.

“Where the fuck am I?” I whispered to myself, as I wobbled down the hallway. My head was pounding, making it harder to tell where exactly I was going, but from the smell I figured it to be the kitchen.

As I rounded the corner at the end of the hall I was met with a spacious kitchen, confirming my earlier suspicions. The counters, of the kitchen, were made of white marble to match the cream colored cupboards. As I continued walking across the dark tiled floor, I noticed there was someone standing with their back to me, as they worked away at the stove.

As the figure became clearer the closer I got to them I realized it was Levi. 

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice raspy from not being used much, reminding me of the dream.

He didn’t turn around as he answered but continued working on making whatever it was he was cooking, “My place.”

“Okay, why are we at your place?” I stepped forward, walking to the counter space to his left, so I could try and get a good look at his face.

“Erwin’s place is too far away, along with it being a lot smaller.” He answered yet again, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“That really doesn’t answer my question, though.” I could feel my headache becoming stronger, as my irritation grew.

“I didn’t trust you two to drive home last night, not with the state you both were in.” He paused for a second, as he flipped what looked to be a pancake over, then turned his head to look over at me, as he spoke once more. “Hungry, brat?”

“Somewhat.” I groaned, as the smell of food, made my stomach crunch, yet growl, at the same time.

Turning his head back to face the cooking food, he continued. “I wouldn’t be surprised, considering how much the two of you had to drink last night.”

“Drink?”

“Yeah, somehow you and Armin got your hands on some alcohol, by the way you were drinking you’d think it was air to you. Through I must say, you make a cute drunk, and you really don’t seem to be hungover either.”

“I’m not cute.” I grumbled, as turned my back to the counter, hopping up onto it. 

“Yeah, you’re not cute when your ass is sitting on my counter top that I just cleaned, shitty brat.” 

Taking no heed to his words, I turned to face him, now remembering the last thing I did remember from the previous night. “Hey Levi, why’d you do that last night?” My voice was full of curiosity as I asked him.

“Do what?” I could tell from his tone, he knew exactly what I was talking about, but he wanted to watch me squirm.

“Well… you know… when we found Armin and Erwin… you know making out… why’d you get all… friendly with me?” I mumbled, my voice becoming quieter as I spoke.

“Like I told you then, to help out your friend.” I could tell he didn’t want to talk about this right now, but I didn’t care.

“What do you mean?” My voice was full of questioning, regaining it’s volume from before.

“Erwin, isn’t who he seemed to be.” Was all he said, as he scooped the pancake out onto a plate, turning off the stove, and walked away from me, leaving me alone in the unknown kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any grammatical or spelling errors that myself or my beta missed.
> 
> Also be sure to go check out my amazing beta Kawaii4lyfe, (http://lol-los3r.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Just a warning, the angst starts next chapter, so you have been warned.
> 
> As always comment, kudos, and all the stuff, makes my fingers work faster.


	11. Break You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, never been a very adventitious person, that’s until he logs on one particular chat room, on that fateful day. He never meet him or even knew his name, but yet he wanted nothing else but to meet this mysterious man who went by nothing other than ‘WingsofFlight’ However, what was waiting past the computer screens was more than Eren could ever imagine.

As I pushed yet another piece of pancake into my mouth, looking over to Armin, paling at the sight of food. Keeping himself from puking even more, Armin lowered his head onto his arms, which were resting upon the table top.

A bit ago, Armin had come stumbling into the kitchen, looking worse for wear. His face was pale as a ghost, the pungent smell of puke was hard not to miss. Like myself, he too was missing his stockings, and shorts, with only in his boxers with his top from last night. left. His eyeliner was smudged around his eyes, making them appear more hollowed out then they really were. His hair was a mess, as it stood up on end, adding to his ready crazed appearance.

“You look like shit,” I spoke, stating the obvious.

Armin raised his head enough to glare over at me. “I didn’t realize,” His voice was gruff as he spoke. “Where’s everyone else anyway?”

“I assume Erwin is at his place, and Levi is somewhere around here.” I spoke around the piece of pancake I had just popped into my mouth. I was having a hard time not moaning as I eat due how good Levi’s pancakes were, I’d never had anything like it before.

Moaning, Armin lowered his head back down, as he grumbled something into the table.

“What was that?” I asked with curiosity.

Rolling his head slightly, just enough to speak, he repeated himself once more. “What happened last night?”

“I’d like-” 

“You two decide to go get shit faced.” Levi answered, cutting me off.

“Blondie, shower now, you reek of puke.” Levi, barked from behind.

I looked over at Armin as he, almost in a zombie like fashion, stood up and walked out past me to, I assume, go take a shower.

As the sound of footsteps moved closer to me, I looked to my right, watching as Levi poured himself a cup of coffee. He was still wearing the same outfit from earlier this morning. A pair of black sleeping pants, paired with a short sleeved grey V-neck, that was rather baggy on his smaller frame. 

As he moved to take a seat across from me, I finally noticed the fact the tattoo on his right wrist, was a lot clearer than the day prior. 

“What’s Nulla Poenitentia mean?” I asked, as I tilted my head, reading over the cursive, black writing on his wrist.

“That you're a shitty brat.” He answered, with a bored tone, as he took a sip of coffee.

“Come Levi.” I whined as I shot a pout in his direction.

“Drop it.” He muttered between clenched teeth.

“Just tell me what it means.”

“If you’re going to be so prescient to know, then fine. It’s Latin, for no regrets.” He spoke very softly, as he looked down at his wrist, as if remembering why he’d gotten the tattoo in the first place. I could tell by the look of anguish on his face, there was pain attached to the tattoo, and the pain wasn’t from the tattoo, itself.

“Do you ever have the feeling you're forgetting something important?” Levi asked, his voice, was hollow as he looked down at his wrist.

Not sure how to answer his question, if he was even asking me, or asking someone in the past. “I don’t know, I mean, I’ve forgotten it so it must of have not been that important to begin with.”

“Yeah, if you’ve forgotten it to begin with I guess you never cared for it.” His voice was still hollow, was now mixed with sorrow.

“Well, I didn’t exactly mean it like that. What’s with the mood swing, and the weird question?”

“I can’t tell you that, not now, or maybe ever, I made a promise to someone.”

I felt the anger and confusion rush through me, as I pushed myself off the chair, sending it flying, as slammed my hands onto the table, glaring down at him. “Why the fuck can’t you tell me? Why the fuck is it always people can’t tell me, like it’s some big secret, that Eren can never find out.”

“I promised someone, you’d never find out due to me.”

“Fuck promises, I have a right to know.” I watched as he stood, leaving his coffee on the table as he walked away from me, towards the doorway. “Don’t walk away.” I shouted, as I spun around to face his retreating back.

“I can tell you this much, if you knew, it would break you.” He spoke, as he looked over his shoulder, as he walked out the kitchen.

As I grabbed the chair, I had been sitting on earlier, setting it back upright. Sitting back down, my mind reeling from the events that had taken part so far this morning.

It wasn’t like I had known him for that long, so I really had no right to get mad at him, but ever since that day, I had been missing part of my memory. I couldn’t remember anything about the day my mother died, or the days following. The doctors, all had told me due to what I’d been through I’d had mostly repressed the memory. Everyone said it was the better, I didn’t want to know what happened, but for some reason since then I felt like a piece of me was missing. I didn’t feel normal, I could remember spending the day with Mikasa and my mom, the next I was in the hospital, with my stomach stitched closed. 

Armin along with my sister Mikasa, had been there for me through it. They comforted me at the funeral of my mom, as everyone said they were so sorry, it should never have happened, asking if I was okay. I just stood there the whole time nodding, not knowing what was going on, because it was if they were all talking about someone else. I didn’t shed a tear on the day, not even when my mother’s casket was lowered into the ground, not as Mikasa held me, crying herself, nothing. I felt nothing because I didn’t believe it was me they were all talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any grammatical or spelling errors that I missed.
> 
> As always comment, kudos, and all the stuff, makes my fingers work faster.


	12. Taboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, never been a very adventitious person, that’s until he logs on one particular chat room, on that fateful day. He never meet him or even knew his name, but yet he wanted nothing else but to meet this mysterious man who went by nothing other than ‘WingsofFlight’ However, what was waiting past the computer screens was more than Eren could ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a song used in this chapter, if you would like to listen to song well reading, I suggest starting to play 'Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns' once Eren is in the hallway.

“So what did you say back?” Armin questioned.

“I didn’t say anything. I was too frustrated to say anything.” I answered, as I played with a loose string in the blanket under me.

After Armin had gotten out of the shower, I pulled him back in the room the I awoke. I told him all about what happened so far this morning, hoping he’d be able to figure out what was going on. So far he was more keen, on questioning me, then giving me some answers.

“Eren-” 

I cut him off before he could continue, already knowing what he was going to say. I hated when he went into his mother Armin mode. “Don’t.”

“Eren.” His voice had adopted a sympathetic tone now, which grew more on my nerves.

“Armin.” My voice holding a challenging tone, as I crossed my arms over my chest in defence, daring him to challenge me.

He sighed, as he looked down at his crossed legs. “I think you should go apologize, to him.”

“For what? I did nothing fucking wrong.” I shot back, offended Armin was taking his side.

“Eren, do it for me, please.” He looked up into my eyes, his voice and face both a mix of pleading and pain.

“Whatever.” I grumbled, climbing off the bed, walking towards the doorway. 

As I walked down the hallway, the realization hit me, I had no clue where Levi was. It wasn’t like his place was too big, but I had a feeling Levi was a very private person, one who didn’t like to be disturbed.

My mind went back to earlier, thinking over what all I had said, and done. I truly didn’t get why everyone was making such a big deal over me asking what his tattoo was about. I mean, it wasn’t like I asked him, about his past, or anything. 

“Fuck.” I muttered to myself, as it hit me.

His tattoo was something to do with his past, which was taboo to ever ask about. I should have known better, out of anyone. He’d never pushed to know my past, so why was I do it to him, even if I didn’t mean too?

As I continued down the hallway, I could hear the faint sound of music, playing from behind one of the doors ahead. Walking up the hallway slowly, the music became louder as I went. I stopped in front of the door to my right, which the music seemed to be coming from. 

The door wasn’t like the rest of the white ones in the hall. It was all black, with gold, imprinting of a butterfly on the front.

As my curiosity, became too much, I grabbed the knob of the door. Closing my eyes, as I twisted it, pushing open the door.

The music blasted into my ears, as I slowly opened eyes, to an unexpected sighted.

‘Let me see you, stripped down to the bone.’

The room itself had a similar look to that of a dance studio. The lighting in the room was dark, in comparison to the bedroom, I’d been in just moments before. The wall to the right of the door was covered with floor to ceiling mirror. The other three walls being painted a dull grey, matching the rest of Levi’s walls. Hardwood covered the floor, as a stereo system sat beside me, blasting an unfamiliar song. 

In the centre of the room was Levi. He was still wearing the same outfit from earlier now without the top. His upper torso was glistening with sweat as few lights there were, shown down upon him. His hair stuck to his forehead, as moved about.

‘Let me hear you speaking, Just for me.’’

It was then I realized, what exactly Levi was moving about doing, watching as Levi’s hand grasped onto the metal pole, as he walked around it slowly. He turned, grabbing the pole with both hands as he slide down it. Once crouching, he rolled his body against the pole, working his way back up into a standing position.

Levi was pole dancing by the looks of it, and rather well too.

I silently watched, him perform his erotic dance, upon the pole. I took in how his hips seemed, to roll as if they were their own person. As he shimmied his way up the pole, I couldn’t get my head wrapped around how graceful he looked.

‘You’re breathing in fumes, I taste when we kiss.’

Once at the top of the pole, he let go, fall backwards, so his feet were above his head. He was now facing me, with a content look drawn upon his face. As his closed eyes, opened, looking towards me, I saw draw upon his face horror along with shock, as he fell to the ground.

Panic rushed through my body, as I ran over to Levi. 

‘Where everything’s ours, For a few hours.’

I watched as he pushed himself into a sitting position, as he rubbed the back of his head, glaring up at me. 

“Ever hear of a thing could called knocking?” He barked, at me, pulling his hand away from the back of his head, examining it. Finding nothing on it, he held it out towards me, waiting for me help him up.

“Were you pole dancing?” I asked, grasping his warm hand in my own, pulling him to his feet.

‘Let me see you, stripped down to the bone.’

Pulling his hand away from mine, as if it was on fire, he walked over to the stereo system. 

“What’s it look I was doing?” He grabbed piece of grey material off the stereo, pulling his hands through the material then over his head, the grey V-neck from early, fell back over his torso. He turned to face me, as he looked at me, irradiated. “I own a club Eren, a club that happens to have pole dancers.”

‘Let me hear you crying, Just for me.’

I could feel shock creep across myself as Levi continued to speak. “So besides interpreting my practice time, what exactly are you doing here?”

I was still hung up on the fact Levi was just pole dancing, and practicing it for his club, to take in what he’d just asked me, until I felt his hand on my shoulder. I yelped in shock as I looked over at him.

“I asked you a question, brat.”

“What?” I asked, confused.

‘Let me hear you speaking, Just for me.’

“What are you doing in here?”

I looked down at my feet as I spoke, with remorse. “Right, about that, you see I’m sorry about earlier, I shouldn’t have pressured you into telling. I had no right. I mean our, I don’t know what you want to call it, relationship, I guess, is based upon, us not asking about stuff like that. I broke it. I’m-” 

“Stop it right there.” He spoke cutting me off. “Look at me, Eren.” As he spoke the words I felt the hand that wasn’t on my shoulder grasp the bottom of my chin lifting my head up, so I was no longer looking at wooden floor. 

“Really, I get you have questions, fuck we all do, but you don’t want the answers. I’ve been down that path, I asked all the questions, got all the answers. Fuck, brat, I wish someone would have, held back giving me them, because now I don’t want them. So yes, if you want them that badly, I’ll give them to you, but I don’t want to see you like me, got it?” As Levi spoke, I could tell it was getting harder and harder for him to speak.

“Okay.” I whispered, not sure which one I was saying okay too, because deep down I wanted both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any grammatical or spelling errors that I missed.
> 
> As always comment, kudos, and all the stuff, makes my fingers work faster.


	13. Happy Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, never been a very adventitious person, that’s until he logs on one particular chat room, on that fateful day. He never meet him or even knew his name, but yet he wanted nothing else but to meet this mysterious man who went by nothing other than ‘WingsofFlight’ However, what was waiting past the computer screens was more than Eren could ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is proudly-myself.tumblr.com I try to post little hints here and there about upcoming chapters or any oneshots that I'm working on.

“We need to talk about yesterday, Eren.” Levi spoke, pausing the music that he’d been dancing too.

“Talk about what?” I spoke, as confusion crossed my face.

Walking back over towards, from the stereo, Levi spoke, with a tone making it seem as if I was stupid. “Last I checked Armin and Erwin think there’s something going on between us.”

It was then I remembered about what happened before I gotten drunk, how I had walked in Armin and Erwin dry humping, and Levi’s mouth on my ear. Somehow i had faintly remembered beforehand but had hoped it was some weird dream, or at least I was remembering it wrong.

“That really did happen then?” I moaned, as I felt the blush creep up my neck and onto my face.

“Yes, now if you don’t mind we to talk about it.” Levi spoke, not fazed in the least by what he was talking about. Then again he was the owner of a club, which had pole dancers, which he himself partook in, so I don’t think too much fazed him at this point.

“Do we really need to, I mean, it was a one time thing, nothing more.” I muttered, looking down at my feet hoping the ground would swallow me whole.

I heard his footsteps coming towards me, as his feet came into my eye line, he spoke. “I told you to play along to help out your friend, I didn’t just mean last night, I meant for a little bit. Eren, I’m going to tell you why, but I need you to agree if we are doing this, then you have to do something for me as well.”

“Like what?” I asked, moving my head so I was looking up at him, a feeling of uneasy creeping over me, already knowing wouldn’t like whatever it was.

“You can’t tell anyone, not even Armin, who I am, that I’m WingsofFlight. In return, I’ll make sure whatever he and Erwin have going on works out. Do we have a deal?”

“Why would you want to that?” I asked accusingly

“Why, because last time I checked, no one, knows about WingsofFlight, except you and I’d like to keep it that way.” He walked over to the wall beside the door, taking a seat on the ground, continuing to speak. “Besides, Erwin’s my friend, I want to see him happy, if that means with Blondie, so be it.” Leaning against the wall Levi collapsed onto the ground, looking up at me, silently ordering me to come sit with me.

Moving slowly towards him, I lowered myself down beside Levi, leaning against the wall. Feeling him move beside me, I looking over to see a cigarette between his lips as lightner lit up the end, with a bright orange glow.

“You know that’s unhealthy for you.” I spoke as he lowered his lightner away from his face, as his other hand pulled the cigarette from his mouth.

“Trust me kid, at this point I really couldn’t give a damn, what’s healthy and what isn’t, I’m too far gone.” He spoke, his words intermingled with the smoke.

As his hand moved back towards his mouth, I felt a sudden burst of courage and curiosity, rush through me. Leaning over, I reached out quickly grabbing Levi’s hand jerking the appendage towards my own face. Wrapping my lips around but of the cigarette, inhaling deeply, feeling it burn as it entered my lungs.

As quickly as I had grabbed Levi’s hand, I pushed it away, coughing. 

“Cute.” I could hear the smirk in his voice, without looking over at him.

As my the coughing slowly died down, leaving only a burning sensation in my throat and lungs, I glared over at Levi. Seeing the small smirk drawn upon his face, I felt my hand rise up once more. “Fuck you.” I mutter, raising my middle finger, looking back forward no longer wanting to see the smirk on his face. Lowering my hand back down so it tucked was under me, as to not get me into any more trouble, along to hide how much it was sweating.

“Really now?” I could still hear the smirk in his face, as more smoke filled the air around us. 

When Levi continued his voice held a serious tone, losing any trace of playfulness that was there before. “Speaking of fucking we need to talk about the fucking we’re doing.”

“Which is none, so why talk about it.” I moaned, rolling my head back into the wall, staring up at the ceiling.

“We need to talk about it, because Erwin and Armin need to believe we are.”

“So we just say we are, that’s all there is to it.” I could feel a headache beginning, in the back of my skull, due the fact I truly did not want to talk about this now, or ever.

“If we don’t, then they ask us about our kinks, likes, dislikes, anything, we’ll know nothing. I’m sure Armin knows everything about you so if the person you supposedly fucking doesn’t. How’s that look?”

I knew deep down he was right but I didn’t want to give in, not yet at least. 

“Who says we’re already at that step. Why can’t we just be the cute couple that goes on lots of dates first then maybe they do it.” I could feel a blush creeping up my cheeks, as I spoke.

“Erwin knows, I fuck first, date later. Besides, we just have to tell each other stuff like I like it up the ass, and shit, easy enough.”

I truly didn’t want to give in yet, because that would mean telling Levi the truth. 

The truth being I was still a virgin, not just in bed, but even in dating scene. I had never dated anyone before because no one had ever caught my interest, that way. It wasn’t like there weren’t people attractive, because there was, but there was always something in the way. They had a girlfriend, a boyfriend, I wasn’t their type, anything besides they liked me too.

It wasn’t like I was even that picky, as Armin put it. I mean, I truly didn’t know what I liked. 

When Armin had come out to me over a year, I was still trying to figure what exactly it was I was I liked. I mean, I liked girls, I knew that, but then a hot guy would walk past, and I mean I could see myself with them. Admittedly, Levi was a prime example of this. 

When I told Armin, I’d figure it out when the time came, and I’d hoped he was right.

“Why don’t just keep it to ourselves, they don’t need to know do they?” I could feel butterflies in my stomach, as I spoke, looking over at Levi, hoping he’d get the point.

“I tell Erwin everything meaning, my sex life too, he knows all my partners kinks, even those I barely know. So yes he will know. What’s the big deal anyway, I’m sure you're just a quick fuck, kind of guy.” He spoke looking in my direction, for the first time since starting down this route.

I don’t know what made me say it but something snapped at that moment, and I just let it all out.

“Fine, I’m a virgin, are you happy now? Yes I’ve never done it, I’ve never kissed, fucked, or even gone on a date, before. Happy?” I snapped, looking back forward, crossing my arms over my chest, I could already feel the welling up in the corner of my eyes.

Levi sighed, as the sound of something that sound like leaves crushing came from beside me. 

The next thing I knew, Levi had moved from his position beside me to one of straddling my lap. Looking up at him with a look of shock, he grabbed my chin in one hand, as the other found a place on the wall behind me. Leaning his face down towards my own, I felt his hot breath mingle with my own, as his lips met mine.

The kiss didn’t last long, no longer than three seconds, but it was a kiss, none the less. 

Pulling away Levi looked down at me, moving his hand from my chin to beside my head, as what could only be described as a smile graced his lips. “Happy now?” He spoke mimicking my tone from before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any grammatical or spelling errors that I missed, I've been very ill as of late.
> 
> Also as a side note, I do post every Saturday for those who keep asking, unless I have a busy schedule on Saturday then I post late on a Friday night, but there well always be a new chapter up every Saturday.
> 
> As always comment, kudos, and all the stuff, makes my fingers work faster.


	14. Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, never been a very adventitious person, that’s until he logs on one particular chat room, on that fateful day. He never meet him or even knew his name, but yet he wanted nothing else but to meet this mysterious man who went by nothing other than ‘WingsofFlight’ However, what was waiting past the computer screens was more than Eren could ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is proudly-myself.tumblr.com I try to post updates on anything I'm working on along with teasers on there.
> 
> On another note before we begin, due to being switch from part time to full time as of lately, I will be posting on Friday nights, from now on.

I didn’t know what I felt anymore. My mind was racing, looking up into Levi’s face, taking his smirk, like he’d just won some kind of prize. I felt disgusted, used, as his words rang throughout my head. There was another part of me, that wanted nothing more to grab his face and wipe the smirk right off his lips with my own.

I was confused to say the least.

On one hand, I was upset with myself for letting him kiss me. How he could so easily go about kissing me, and feel nothing after, like it meant nothing. It made my stomach churn.

On the other hand, I wanted to feel his touch once more, the way his lips melded with mine so perfectly. I wanted to want me, use me, whatever I could get, at this point in the game.

My mind was at war, at it was all his fault.

Looking down into my lap, not wanting to look at him any longer. “Get off me.” I whispered, trying to mask how hurt I truly was.

I felt a breeze move past my head on either side, that I assumed were his hands, as he moved off my lap. “Here I thought you enjoyed it” He said, his voice had no concern, or any emotion at all.

Balling my fists up, I could feel the tears start to prick at the corners of my eyes, as anger took over.

I don’t know what it was about how he said it that had hit a nerve. Maybe it was because I truly didn’t know what I wanted, anymore.

“I enjoyed it? Fuck you.” I whispered, my voice hollow, still continuing to look down at my lap.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Levi snapped from somewhere above me. “All I did for fuck sakes was kiss you.”

Snapping my head up, I glared over at him, as I spoke. “Fuck you, Levi.” I could feel the tears running down my cheeks and dripping off my chin, soaking my clothing, but I could no longer care. I was upset, and angry to care, about such small thing, like crying.

Pushing myself off the ground, I stood, moving to walk away from the man standing before me, until a hand grabbed my wrist. 

I felt my body being pulled backward by my captive wrist. Preparing to fall onto the ground, I felt something warm behind my back. An arm circled around my waist, pinning my right arm behind my back, and me up against what I assumed to be Levi.

“Where are you going?” He growled into my ear, sending a chill running up my spine.

“Fuck. Off.” I snapped, struggling against his hold, my anger flaring up.

“Eren.” He spoke with a warning tone, pulling me in tight towards his body, so I couldn’t escape. 

“Levi.” I spoke mimicking his tone, glaring at our reflections in the mirror. If weren’t for the looks of our anger on faces, we would look rather sweet right now. 

His left arm was around crossed around my abdomen, right tucked behind my back holding my own in place. Due to position Levi had me, I was leaning into him, making it so for once he appeared to be taller, as his head came above to be my own. I looked weak and fatigue, compared to him. My tears still streaming down my face, as my eyes were bloodshot. The large grey shirt Erwin had given, hung off my small frame, adding to the look. 

“Let me go.” I spoke, my voice hollow, holding no emotion, I just wanted to get as far away as possible from him, right now.

“No.” His voice held so much authority if I had been in a normal sense of mind, it would have scared me, but right now it didn’t.

“Please.” I cringed hearing own broken I sounded, as I spoke.

“Why, so you can go crawl up and hide? No, brat, I’m not letting you do that.” Levi commanded. Using my pinned hand as leverage, Levi spun me around in his arms, so I was now facing him.

Looking down into his face, I saw no emotion on his features, but his eyes told so much. I saw so much concern, in them, if weren’t for his arms wrapped around me, I’m sure I would have collapsed.

“I know, that kiss meant a lot more to you, than you think it did to me, it was your first. I get it.” Levi paused as if trying to best think of how to describe what he was going to say next. “I am not one to just go around kissing, okay? I only kiss those I like, which is few and far between.” 

I truly didn’t understand what Levi was implying, until I felt a hand on the back of my head pushing me downward to his level. Once close enough I felt his lips rough, warm, lips, on my own, once more. Before long I felt myself responding to the kiss, as if it was second nature.

For some unknown reason it feel natural to be kissing Levi, like I’d known him my attire life, but I didn’t, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any grammatical or spelling errors that I missed.
> 
> I know this one was a little shorter, but was either it was shorter or didn't come out
> 
> As always comment, kudos, and all the stuff, makes my fingers work faster.
> 
> See you all next Friday!


	15. Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, never been a very adventitious person, that’s until he logs on one particular chat room, on that fateful day. He never meet him or even knew his name, but yet he wanted nothing else but to meet this mysterious man who went by nothing other than ‘WingsofFlight’ However, what was waiting past the computer screens was more than Eren could ever imagine.

I could already feel the nip of all to familiar breeze, blowing against my face. Opening my eyes, I took in my surroundings. I realized something was off, this was the endless fields like normal. No, I was leaning against a tree in what looked to be some kind of courtyard, surrounded on all sides by glass. 

Panicking I looked over, taking in Levi, who looked worse for wear. Underneath his eyes were dark circles, as his skin was a sicking pale white. His grey, V-neck is wrinkled, as his hair is a mess, nothing is tidy in the less, not like him.

Something was off.

Timidly, I whispered, my usual question, hoping for some normality. “Where am I?”

“Good Morning, sleepy head.” He answered, his voice hollow, void of any emotion.

“How long was I asleep?” My voice was trembling, as I spoke.

“Long enough.”

Sighing, I feel his hand move from my head, as I sit up. 

I hear the all too familiar click of his lighter, as the smell of smoke invades my nostrils. A sense of familiarity warms over me, leaning against the tree, taking in the smell of cigarette smoke.

“You should really stop.” I speak, without no true emotion behind the words.

“Maybe.” He spoke, smoke filling the area in front of him, his voice still emotionless like before.

We sat like that for what seemed like hours, in silence as Levi finished off his cigarette.

Once the smell of the cigarette faded away, along with the smoke, Levi was standing in front of me, with his hand held out towards me. Grabbing hold of his hand I felt myself being yanked up onto my feet, he spoke. “We should head back.”

I look into Levi’s eyes, confusion clear across my face. 

This never happened. 

I normally woke up by now, or we’d go to point where I was standing in his arms, crying.

Gasping onto Levi’s hand, I followed beside him, out of the courtyard, through one of the doorways of the building surrounding us. 

As we enter, the smell of antiseptic invaded my senses. I look around at all the white walls, and hallway, no doubt in my mind, we were in some kind of hospital. 

I follow Levi, silently, down the dimly lit hallways of the hospital, having no idea where we’re going.

It isn’t until we’ve come to a close door, we stop. Levi is looking over at me, as I look over at him, trying to understand what is going on. 

“I can’t go any further than this, Eren, you know that.” He sounds like he’s about to break, as he looks back to the closed wooden door.

Letting go of his hand, I take in a deep breath, as I grab the handle of the door pushing it opening. 

The sight in front of me makes my stomach churn.

The room only light by the dim moonlight shining through the lone window, but that didn’t matter, because I could recognize the person lying on the bed from anywhere. I looked from their matted chestnut hair, to the pale sleeping face. I didn’t want to pay attention to all the wires and tubes connected to them. The beeping, whirring of the machines surrounding them, keeping them alive. I didn’t want to believe, it was her laying on that bed.

But it was, there was no denying it. 

My knees give out, ground connecting lower half, as continue to stare at the woman in the bed. My voice sounds hollow, and broken, as speak. “Mom.” I feel a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling into something warm and hard, tears rolling down my face. A chin rest itself on top of my head, as I embrace the warmth of the body behind me.

“I’m here.” Levi’s voice, comes from above me.

Closing my eyes, so I no longer have to look at her, on that bed.

When I opened my eyes again, I was no longer in the hospital room, but rather in different part of the hospital, what looked to be waiting room. 

“Are you okay?” Levi spoke, from in front of me, wiping a tear from my cheek. His voice was no longer hollow like before, but rather, broken.

Looking at him, his face was full looked to be a mixture of remorse, and sorrow. He was wearing the same hospital scrubs as before, with the blood still splattered on his face, and arms. His hair was a mess like before, but now crusted with blood and dirt as while.

“No.” I responded, my own voice broken, and hollow, taking a moment to register as my own. Looking down at my hands I realized they were trembling like before. Like before, Levi grabbed a hold of them with his own, as he pulled me into his chest, wrapping his free arm around my shoulders. I could feel his hand playing with the hair at the base of my neck, comforting me for the time being. Tears stained his shirt, as listen to sound of his heartbeat.

It was all so confusing.

What was going on? Why did it everything feel so real?

Breaking me out mental battle, Levi pulled away from me, still keeping me in his arms. With the newly gained space between us, I looked up at him, as he spoke. “You didn’t deserve any of this. I’m going to make it right, to your family.” His voice was filled with so much anguish, it broke my heart to hear.

“It’s not your fault.” I whispered. 

I had no clue why but it was true, something deep inside me told me so.

“I could have stopped him. I should have.” Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes, as he speaks.

Before I could reply, a man dressed in a black suit, came over to the two of us. I could feel Levi grip tightening as the man stops in front of us. 

“Are you Eren Yeager?” He asks, with a tone, that admittedly gives away the fact he already knows the answers.

Nodding my head, I grip onto Levi’s hand, as if it’s the only thing holding me to this world, maybe because it is.

“I’m sorry, to tell you-” 

I don’t hear anymore of what he says, as I crash to the ground in Levi’s embrace. My head once more buried into his chest, as the tears stream down my face. 

I don’t know why, but something about this moment seems all too familiar, and it sickens me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any grammatical or spelling errors that I missed.
> 
> So a little peek into Eren's past, I promise later on everything well be explained.
> 
> As always comment, kudos, and all the stuff, makes my fingers work faster.
> 
> See you all next Friday!


	16. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, never been a very adventitious person, that’s until he logs on one particular chat room, on that fateful day. He never meet him or even knew his name, but yet he wanted nothing else but to meet this mysterious man who went by nothing other than ‘WingsofFlight’ However, what was waiting past the computer screens was more than Eren could ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is proudly-myself.tumblr.com I try to post updates on anything I'm working on along with teasers on there.

I could feel Mikasa’s eyes watching me the next morning. Her eyes were filled with concern, as they took in my sleep ruiden form, sitting in front of her. After waking me, from my dream, covered in sweat, screaming, I knew she wanted answers. Answers were the one thing I couldn’t give her right now, because I didn’t even have them myself.

“Eren." Mikasa whispered, testing the waters.

Looking up from my toast, I took in the motherly look, drawn upon her face. Her dark eyes were trained on me, with her red scarfed wrapped tightly around the lower half of her face. Her long black hair was pulled loosely back showing off her pale complexion. She was clad in her usual black poodle skirt and white button up from her job. 

Mikasa had picked up working as a waitress after our father left. She told me at the time it was her job as the older sister to do so, now I know that really wasn't the case. She'd dropped out of school before the end of her senior year just to work, so I could graduate. It wasn't fair. Between us she was the smart one, not me. She should have never had to throw away her dreams, her life, because of him. 

He was the reason behind it all, or at least the one I blamed for it all. After mom died, he started taking more and more business trips until that day. 

We’d just gotten home from school to find our home empty. He’d come home while we were out and packed up all his stuff, moving out. He left a note saying he was being sent across the country for business and didn’t think it was fair to either of us to drag us along too. So he left, no good bye, just a note on the back of crippled up receipt. That’s all we were to him anymore, garbage. 

The sound of Mikasa’s voice broke me out of my train of thought, and back to the fact she was speaking. “Eren, did you hear a word I said?” 

I gave her a look of confusion, trying to come up with something to say in response. I knew doomed, when Mikasa sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

“Seriously, Eren? I was saying how Armin had called while you were asleep, saying you guys need to talk about some Levi guy.” 

I dropped my toast in shock, looking up at Mikasa, waiting for the undeniable question that would follow.

“Who’s Levi, Eren?” Mikasa asked, giving me a look of suspicion.

Who is Levi, that was a good question, I truly didn’t know the answer myself. On one hand he was WingsofFlight, the man who I confided in about everything. He was the who asked nothing about my past but understood it like it was his own. On the other hand he was the owner Survey. He happened to be playing ‘fake’ boyfriend with me, so our friends who play real boyfriends. Then in some deep hidden corner he was a boy from my past, someone who’d I forgotten, but why?

It all was so confusing, and I didn’t want to think about any of it. The more I thought about it, the more it confused me.

“He’s no one.” I spoke looking down at my half eaten toast.

“Really now, then why’d Armin seem very presentant to know what was going on between you two?” I could already tell by the tone in her voice, she wasn’t going be dropping this topic any time soon.

Ever since our mother had died, and he had left, she’d taken over the role of my guardian. I didn’t mind it at first, but some days, like now, I missed the old Mikasa, the one who I could tell anything to, and not have to worry about her judgement for it.

“Drop it, Mikasa.” 

I didn’t look up, as her hand gasp onto my shoulder, or even when she spoke, not wanting to see the look in her face. “Eren.” Her voice full of concern.

“Don’t.” My voice was full of warning. I hated when she started to mother me. She wasn’t mom and never would be.

“I’m just worried.” 

“Mikasa, it’s fine, he’s no one, just some guy, okay? So, drop it.” I snapped, pushing her hand off of my shoulder, as I stood up. Giving her no time to reply I ran up the stairs towards my room, to safety.

Walking into my room, I slammed the door behind me. Grabbing my laptop, I sat down on my floor, leaning against my bed. Opening up my laptop, I logged onto the chat room, hoping to get some of my questions answered.

StormingTitan has entered the room.

StormingTitan (011:03:49 AM) Hello, wasn’t sure if you’d be on are not.  
StormingTitan (011:04:39 AM) We need to talk.  
WingsofFlight (011:05:18 AM) Still as rude as ever, I see.  
StormingTitan (011:05:46 AM) I’m being serious here, Levi.  
StormingTitan (011:06:39 AM) Let’s say I did go along with your idea of being fake boyfriends, what does that all mean?  
WingsofFlight (011:07:50 AM) What do you want it to all include?

I took a deep breath, reading the words dancing across my screen, I could practically hear Levi’s tantalizing voice speaking them.

What all did I want with Levi? I knew I wanted to Armin to be happy if that meant faking a relationship with Levi, so be it. Why then did the idea of being in any kind of relationship with the man, make butterflies erupt in my stomach? 

WingsofFlight (011:09:34 AM) Brat, it was just a joke, no need to get your panties into a twist over it.

A pang shot through my chest for some unknown reason, as I read over his comment.

StormingTitan (011:10:01 AM) I know  
StormingTitan (011:10:23 AM) I just don’t know what I want  
WingsofFlight (011:11:19 AM) Your want your friend to happy, correct?  
StormingTitan (011:11:51 AM) Ya  
WingsofFlight (011:12:42 AM) That's what you want your friend to be happy.  
StormingTitan (011:13:24 AM) Of course I do  
WingsofFlight (011:13:59 AM) So what’s the problem then?  
StormingTitan (011:14:26 AM) What do you get out all of this?  
WingsofFlight (011:15:03 AM) I want Erwin to be happy, as much as you want Armin to be happy as well.  
WingsofFlight (011:15:42 AM) You’re going to have to trust me.  
StormingTitan (011:17:09 AM) I have no reason to trust you.  
WingsofFlight (011:18:24 AM) Are you home, right now?  
StormingTitan (011:19:49 AM) Stalking me, isn’t going to gain my trust.  
WingsofFlight (011:20:35 AM) Answer the question, brat.  
StormingTitan (011:21:31 AM) Yes  
WingsofFlight (011:22:44 AM) Where do you, live?  
StormingTitan (011:23:32 AM) You’re not helping, the stalking comment from before.  
StormingTitan (011:24:23 AM) 843 Maria Ave  
WingsofFlight (011:25:47 AM) You better be ready by the time I’m there, brat. You have ten minutes.  
StormingTitan (011:27:12 AM) Wait, what?  
WingsofFlight (011:27:56 AM) I’m giving you a reason to trust me.

WingsofFlight has left the room.

“Wait, what?” I muttered to myself, staring at the screen trying to take in what just happened.

After rereading the conversation for the third time, it finally hit me. Levi was coming over, as in to see me. 

Looking down at my attire, I felt panic set in. I was currently wearing nothing more than a pair of old black short shorts, along with a baggy grey hoodie. 

Flying from my bed, I ran over to my closet, looking for something decent to wear. I didn’t know why but for some reason I wanted to impress, Levi.

Grabbing out an old band T-shirt, along with a pair of ripped up black skinny jeans. I ripped of my current attire in exchange for the new one. 

Looking over at my mirror at attempted to smooth down my hair to some degree, as I heard the doorbell rung throughout the house. 

“I’ll get it.” I shouted, hoping Mikasa wouldn’t answer the door, and meet the man behind said door.

Glancing over at the clock, I realize it had already been over ten minutes since I had been talking to Levi.

Quickly slipping on my old black runners, I ran out of my room, grabbing my phone and wallet as I went.

As I rounded the corner into the front entryway, I ripped open the door, to reveal a very impatient Levi. 

“Ready, brat?” He asked, looking as if he wasn’t about to wait around to find out if I was.

“Yeah.” I answered, pulling the door shut behind us, following Levi down the pathway towards a black car. The car itself looked worse for wear, with numerous scratches and dents littered throughout the body of the vehicle along with a hint of rust starting near of one of the tires.

It wasn’t until Levi spoke up I realized I was staring at the car in front of me. “Are you getting in or what?” He shouted from the driver’s seat.

“What, yeah.” I answered, shaking my head slightly running over to the passenger side as I spoke. The first thing I realized upon entering Levi’s car was how clean it was, there wasn’t a hint of dust, or even a smudge to be seen. The smell of Lysol, filled my nostrils, as I breathed in.

“Where exactly are we going?” I asked looking over at Levi, who was dressed in his usual black button up, along with a pair of black jeans.

“Trust me.” Was the only thing he spoke, speeding off down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any grammatical or spelling errors that I missed.
> 
> Wow, that was a long one, seeing since it was meant to be a shorter one.
> 
> As always comment, kudos, and all the stuff, makes my fingers work faster.
> 
> See you all next Friday!


	17. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, never been a very adventitious person, that’s until he logs on one particular chat room, on that fateful day. He never meet him or even knew his name, but yet he wanted nothing else but to meet this mysterious man who went by nothing other than ‘WingsofFlight’ However, what was waiting past the computer screens was more than Eren could ever imagine.

I looked out the window of Levi’s car, as he pulled into a parking space. Taking a deep breath, I looked over to Levi, hoping this was not his way of gaining my trust.

“Get out.” He spoke, turning off the engine, never once looking over at me. Grabbing the single pink rose off his dash, Levi stepped out of the car.

Following suit, I grabbed the handle of the door, pushing it open, getting out. Slamming the door shut behind me, I turned to Levi, who was now standing at the hood of the car, waiting for me. “Levi, how’s a graveyard, suppose to make me trust you?” I asked, walking towards me.

Levi choice to ignore me, instead turning and walking into the graveyard, as I followed close behind him, silently.

I knew this place all too well. I usually tried to avoid this particular graveyard, no matter what, ever since her funeral. Even back then it didn’t seem real, like she truly wasn’t gone, because I didn’t understand how, and no one would tell me. I couldn’t bring myself to come here to see her, because that meant it was real, and I couldn’t accept that, not yet. 

As we continued towards our destination, weaving in between the headstones, along with trees, I tried to not look in the direction of her grave. I knew it wasn’t too far away just a minute or so, from where we currently were. It was a walk I wasn’t ready to take again, at least not yet.

It wasn’t until I bumped into Levi, I realized he’d stopped in front of what looked to be a couple’s grave. 

Peering around Levi, I took a look at the rather simple headstone, not realizing I was reading aloud. “Rose Ackerman, mother, daughter, wife, friend, nineteen sixty eight to two thousand thirteen. Pe-”

“Don’t say his name.” He spoke, his voice hollow, as he cut me off. 

I looked over at Levi, not saying a word, waiting for him to continue, but he choice to not continue, instead staring down the headstones in front of us.

Moving around him, so I was standing besides him, I grabbed his hand, to reassure him it was going to be okay, or was I reassuring myself? I didn’t know why, but the date on Levi’s parents headstone was the same day of the accident. It couldn’t just be coincidence could it?

I felt his fingers grasp around my own, as we stood like that for what seemed like hours, but could only have been mere minutes, until he spoke again. “I’m sorry I didn’t visit sooner mom.” Levi paused for a moment, as if to think about what he was going to say next. When he did continue his voice wasn’t the same. No this one, sounded as if it was about to crack at any moment and scared and hurt me all at once. “Mom, this is Seen.” As he said my name his hand tightened around my own.

Squeezing back, he looked over at me, tears gathered in his eyes. “Eren, this is my mom.”

Turning back to face the grave, dropping his hold on my hand, Levi bent down placing the pink rose down in front his mother grave. He seemed to ignore the one besides completely, which could only be assumed to be his father's.

Standing up, Levi spoke, his voice hollow, his eyes never once moving off of his mother’s grave. “You said, you had no reason to trust me, here’s your reason too. No one, not even Erwin, knows of her, of what happened to her.”

Reaching out, I grabbed a hold of Levi’s hand once more, to remind him I was here, I understood.

Back when my mom had her accident, no one would tell me what happened, everyone just called it an ‘accident’. An accident doesn’t cut open your stomach, kill your mother, make your father hate you, I knew there wasn’t any accident. No one would tell me what happened in fear of how I’d take it, because I’d already forgotten myself, and I hated myself for it. I hated the fact I couldn’t remember how I had ended up in the hospital, my mother died, and my family broken. 

“I trust you.” I whispered under my breath, looking towards the ground. 

Levi dropped my hand, as arms wrapped around me, pulling into his body. Closing my eyes, I wrapped my arms around him, inhaling his scent, a mixture of cigarettes and coffee.

Resting his head upon my shoulder, he whispered. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any grammatical or spelling errors that I missed.
> 
> Sorry this was so short. A lot has been happening in my life recently and I truly didn't think a new chapter was going to even get out this week.
> 
> As always comment, kudos, and all the stuff, makes my fingers work faster.
> 
> See you all next Friday!


	18. Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, never been a very adventitious person, that’s until he logs on one particular chat room, on that fateful day. He never meet him or even knew his name, but yet he wanted nothing else but to meet this mysterious man who went by nothing other than ‘WingsofFlight’ However, what was waiting past the computer screens was more than Eren could ever imagine.

“Where are we going?” I questioned Levi, as he pulled me through the graveyard, away from his mother’s grave, along with the entrance. 

“I think you already know, the answer to that, brat.” Levi spoke, without looking back at me.

Confused, I looked around trying to figure out where we were heading in the graveyard, by the landmarks around us. As we passed a crooked tree, I remember faintly hiding under at my mother’s funeral, it came to me. We were heading to her grave.

Stopping dead in my tracks, I stare at the back at Levi’s head, horror drawn upon my face. Levi jerked on my hand, not realizing I had stopped, as he cursed under his breath. Turning to look at me, with a look of confusion, as I spoke.

“Why?” I whisper, my voice cracking, as I speak. I felt betrayed, staring into his eyes, given no clue to as to why he was doing this.

Looking away from me off into the distance, Levi spoke. “She’s your mother, Eren.”

As Levi spoke, something clicked in my mind. I had never told Levi about her, even when he was just WingsofFlight. I had never told him, why I was even on there, yet somehow he’d known I lost a loved one. Levi seemed to know everything about me, that I couldn’t even remember. How was is it, Levi seemed to know everything about me, when I had no idea who he was before now?

My angrier grew the more I thought about Levi, every secret he knew, everything he was hiding from me about me. 

Dropping his hand, I looked up at him glaring. “How do you always seem to know, everything about me?” I snapped at him, my chest heaving up and down, trying to hold in my angrier.

“Eren-” He spoke calming, reaching out towards me, with the hand I’d been holding only moments ago.

“Don’t.” I barked, not wanting to hear any more of his lies. “I don’t want to hear it, Levi.” My voice was cold, holding no emotion in it. “I want to know the truth Levi, no more lies.”

“I can’t.” His voice was full of defeat, his hand was still held out in the air, waiting for me. 

“Why can’t you?” I screamed. 

Lowing his hand back to his side, his eyes pleading for me to stop. “I ca-”

“You know what, never mind. I don’t want to know anymore.” I spat, turning to leave.

Before I could even start walking, a hand clasped itself around my wrist. Seconds later, I felt my body being tugged backwards into something warm, that felt like that of a body. Arms snaked their way around my unresponsive body, as the hand around my wrist let go. His hot breath ghosted over my neck, as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

I could feel my resolvement, slowly giving away the longer I stayed in his embrace. If I didn’t do something soon, I knew I would give in.

“Let go.” I whispered, brokenly, my angrier that had there moments ago fading away.

“No.” He emphasized his words, by tightening his grip around me. “I know you're confused, and I hate seeing you like this, but trust me, if I could I’d tell you everything.” He whispered into my neck.

“Why won’t you then?” I whispered, not sure anymore, if I truly wanted to the truth. If the truth about everything could do so much harm, did I really want it?

“I’m afraid if you knew it would break you.”

“So break me.” 

I felt Levi, spin me around so he was looking straight at me, his hands on either of my shoulders, his face was unreadable. “I could never do something like that, never to you.” He spoke, his voice so serious, it sent chills running up my spine. 

“If breaking me is what it takes, for me able to know the truth, so be it.” I spoke, looking down at the ground. I couldn’t look at Levi’s face any longer, afraid I’d give in to him, and stop. I didn’t know what it was about Levi’s face, but something deep down in my chest lurch forward as my stomach churned. 

“Look at me, Eren.” Levi commanded, grabbing my chin, pulling it upwards, until all I could see was him. 

“I can’t tell you everything, not yet, but I can tell you this much.” He paused looking into my eyes, trying to figure out what was going through my head, before he continued. Liking what he found, Levi continued. “Yes, I know you from before the chat room. I hadn’t known you for very long, before one day I heard the news about your memory loss.”

I stared at him, confusion clear on my face, all this was doing was causing me to have more questions. Why if Levi seemed to be so important to me, did I forget him?

“Okay.” I whispered, falling onto his chest, as his arms wrapped around me. Everything about the man who was holding me, was a mystery, and confusing, yet somehow I knew it was going to be okay, because I trusted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any grammatical or spelling errors that I missed.
> 
> Sorry if a miss a chapter in the coming future. Work is getting really busy, along with life, so I don't know if I'll have time to write always.
> 
> As always comment, kudos, and all the stuff, makes my fingers work faster.
> 
> See you all next Friday!


	19. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, never been a very adventitious person, that’s until he logs on one particular chat room, on that fateful day. He never meet him or even knew his name, but yet he wanted nothing else but to meet this mysterious man who went by nothing other than ‘WingsofFlight’ However, what was waiting past the computer screens was more than Eren could ever imagine.

The warm air embraced us, as we entered the small cafe. Levi, had brought us down to this nearly empty cafe, after leaving the graveyard, saying we need to talk. That was one phrase I could definitely say I didn’t like. ‘We need to talk’ usually meant something bad had happened, or was going to, and right now that wasn’t something I needed. 

Trying to not think too hard about why we were here, I looked around at the small, quaint cafe. There were small tables scattered throughout the place, with a booths lining the walls. 

Walking towards the counter, to get a better look at the list of drinks, I could feel Levi’s hand hovering over the small of my back. Stopping in front of the counter, which a cheerful young girl stood behind, smiling over at us, I realized I had no idea what I wanted. 

“Hey, welcome to Titan’s have you decide what you’d like?” She asked, her voice way too chipper for my current mood. 

Before I could even speak, I heard Levi ordering. “A large black tea, and for you, a large hot chocolate.” 

“Your total is seven fifty.”

I quickly moved my hand to towards my wallet to pay, as a hand fell on my shoulder. Looking over to Levi, I watched as he handed the barista a ten dollar bill. “I’ve got it, brat.” He spoke, glancing over at me.

Passing Levi the change, the barista turned around to make our drinks. 

“I could have got it.” I grumbled, watching the barista work steady on our drinks.

“I’m sure you could have.” Levi remarked, even without looking at him I could hear the smirk in his voice.

“You two make such a cute couple.” The barista chirped, holding up two large Styrofoam cups.

“We’re not-” I stuttered out in defense, only to be cut off by Levi.

“Thank you.” He spoke, grabbing the drinkings, sending the barista a wink.

Staring speechless at the grinning barista, I still couldn’t wrap my head what Levi just said.

Sure we were fake boyfriends, but that was for Erwin and Armin’s sake, which neither were here right now. So why did he pay for me, not tell the barista no? Why was his hand rest on my back earlier, if they weren’t here? None of it made any sense.

“Are you coming, Eren?” I heard someone speak from behind me, breaking me from my train of thought.

Spinning around, I looked over at Levi, who was sitting at a booth in the far corner staring over at me, sipping on his tea.

Quickly walking over to him, I slumped into the seat opposite of him, staring over at him. “Why did you say that?”

“Say what?” He spoke, his smirk could be heard in his voice, even if his drink hide it.

“You know what. Why didn’t you tell her we’re not dating?” I hissed.

“Why didn’t I tell her we’re not dating?” He questioned, staring at me, trying to read my response. “I didn’t say we were, I simply said thank you. You seemed to take it as if we were.” He finished leaning back into his seat smirking.

I could feel the blush creeping across my cheeks. Looking down into my hot chocolate, to hide my face. “Fuck you.” I muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any grammatical or spelling errors that I missed.
> 
> Sorry this chapter so small, I barely had to write this week, and truly didn't think one would even get out. On that note, I'm work over time by a lot this weekend, when I'd normally write, so there will not be a new chapter next Friday on the 5. There well have ever be a new one again on the 12. Sorry everyone but the next coming chapters are major ones and I want to make sure their done properly.
> 
> As always comment, kudos, and all the stuff, makes my fingers work faster.
> 
> See you all in two Fridays!


	20. What's Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, never been a very adventitious person, that’s until he logs on one particular chat room, on that fateful day. He never meet him or even knew his name, but yet he wanted nothing else but to meet this mysterious man who went by nothing other than ‘WingsofFlight’ However, what was waiting past the computer screens was more than Eren could ever imagine.

I sat silently sipping on my hot chocolate, watching Levi as he too watched something across the way. We’d been sitting here in silence for the last twenty minutes or so, since getting our drinks from that barista. 

I still couldn’t wrap my mind around why Levi didn’t tell her we weren’t dating. Sure, we were fake boyfriends, but that was only for Erwin and Armin’s sakes, right? So, why did we have to act like it in front of others when they weren’t around. None of this made sense anymore, and somehow I had a feeling it wouldn’t make any more sense the more we continued.

“The more people we believe we are dating, the better it is.” Levi said, breaking the silence, looking towards me, locking eyes. 

The look that was drawn across Levi’s face, sent shivers running up my spine. Turning my eyes downwards, I looked towards my hands, letting Levi’s words play through my head.

No matter how much sense I tried to make of it, I couldn’t. 

“Eren.” Levi’s voice broke my train of thought.

Glancing up towards Levi, who looked to be curious, I spoke. “Why does it matter who we fool, as long as Erwin and Armin believe that matters right?” 

Levi’s face turned grim as he whispered. “It matters.”

“Why does it matter so much though?” I questioned.

“Have you ever wondered why actor practices for weeks, leading up to role?” Levi, paused looking away from me, continuing to speaking, with a vacant look in his eyes. “It’s so everyone believes they are really the character they're trying to portray.”

I could tell by the look on Levi’s face, this had more to do than just with needing to practice. For the time I decide it was best to drop it, at least for now. 

We sat in silence, sipping occasionally at drinks until Levi spoke once more. “What are you doing this Saturday?” 

Looking up from my hot chocolate, I looked over at Levi questionly. “Nothing.” Pausing for a second, I looked into Levi’s eyes trying to read his expression, to no avail. “What’s happening Saturday?” I questioned, him.

Debating what he was going to say, Levi sighed, looking across the cafe.“Come by Survey this Saturday night.” He spoke, turning his head away from me.

“Why?” 

Smirking, Levi stood, turning his back on the table. Throwing his head over his shoulder, Levi spoke. “Coming?” Looking back forward, Levi began walking, not waiting for me.

Scrambling to get up from my seat, rushing to catch up with Levi.

Pushing through the cafe doors, the cool evening air snapped at my bare skin. Pausing to look around me, I spotted Levi standing to right of me, leaning against the cafe. Wrapping my arms around me warmth I stormed over to him. 

“What was that for, asshole?” 

Levi, looked towards me, lower his cigarette from his lips. “What was what for?” He asked, smoke floating out of his mouth as he spoke. 

Reasoning Levi was trying to get annoyed, I decide it was best to just drop the topic.

Groaning, I moved my hands up and down my arms, trying to warm them up some. Tucking my head down into my chest, I looked down towards to ground away from Levi.

“Fuck, it’s cold.” I muttered.

Watching the still light bud fall to the ground, sound of zipper broke the silence. Next thing I knew something warm was being wrapped around my body. Shooting my head up, my eyes met with Levi’s.

“Next time, bring something warmer.” Levi whispered, his hands still lingering on my shoulders above the material of leather jacket.

I couldn’t find the words to respond to Levi, as the heat continued to rise to my face.

Before I knew it Levi removed his hands, but stayed just as close as before. “We should get going.”

“Ya.” I muttered.

I didn’t know why, but my stomach felt as if it was full of butterflies just from Levi’s simple interaction. What was happening to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any grammatical or spelling errors that I missed.
> 
> Sorry for not posting in forever. I had a lot of personal stuff happen in the past little bit, that I have mostly settle now. I promise to more now. I can't promise it will be regular but I will be posting.
> 
> As always comment, kudos, and all the stuff, makes my fingers work faster.


	21. I Get It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, never been a very adventitious person, that’s until he logs on one particular chat room, on that fateful day. He never meet him or even knew his name, but yet he wanted nothing else but to meet this mysterious man who went by nothing other than ‘WingsofFlight’ However, what was waiting past the computer screens was more than Eren could ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this much sooner but do a recent accident I find it hard physically to type so basically unless someone else types for me I can't really write right now. So yes I'm sorry this is so short but this literally took me a good month to write due to a lot of pain.

All I could hear was the sound of my own heart pounding, all the way back to my place. Neither Levi nor myself spoke a word the whole way. 

Pulling onto my street, I felt my blood run cold, as we got closer to my house. Leaning up against my parked truck, tan bike. I knew that bike from anywhere it was Armin’s.

Turning to look at Levi, I grabbed his arm as the panic shot through me. “You can just let me out here.” I snapped, turning to look back that road, hoping had seen me with Levi. To my relief no one was out, but that didn’t come me, as Levi continued, ignoring what I said, or so I thought. 

I don’t know why it was, but I wasn’t ready yet, for all the questions, the ones I didn’t know the answers to. If he wasn’t here I could just act as if the other day was a big misunderstanding, and move on. Armin was drunk, for all I knew he may not even remember a thing. 

If he was here right now, with me, then it would seal the deal. Levi’s plan would set sail, locking our fates. 

I wasn’t sure if I was ready for that. I still didn’t understand what I was feeling I was having. I need time to understand why something felt off about all this, but time was something I knew I didn’t have.

“Pull over.” I demand, still gripping onto Levi’s arm.

“Why?”

“They can’t see you.” I could hear the panic in my own voice, my hand gripping on for dear life around Levi’s arm.

Glancing at me, with a confused look on his face, Levi pulled over to the side of the road. As the vehicle moved over, I pulled my hand away from him, moving it back to my lap.

Once the vehicle was parked, he turned to look at me, wanting an explanation, something I couldn’t really give him. “Who can’t see me?” He questioned.

“It’s hard to explain.” I muttered, looking ahead at my house, not wanting to see Levi’s response.

“Try me.” I could tell he was angry, even without looking at him, his voice gave it all away.

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because I don’t know how I feel about us, all of this.” I practically yelled, feeling my panic being replaced by fear. “I mean-”

Before I could continue to speak Levi cut me off, by laying his hand on top of my own. He didn’t look at me as he spoke, opting to look at the window, his face blank. “I get it.” Is all he said. 

Those few words terrified and comforted me all at once.

We sat like that for what seemed like forever, but couldn’t have been more than five minutes. Finally, Levi broke the silence, still looking out the front window. 

“I get it.” He whispered. “This is all so confusing, and a little extreme just for their sake.”

So he didn’t truly get it. Sure, that’s how it was at the beginning, but now, there was something else, this feeling. I didn’t know what it was or even why was, I didn’t want this just to be an act anymore. I wanted us, for Levi, to really be my boyfriend, but I knew deep down that would never happen. Levi, just saw this as a way to help our friends, nothing more. I was an actor in his play, and once his play was done, my job was done.

“Yeah, you know what I’m overthinking it.” I spoke, pulling my hand out from under Levi’s, shooting him a reassuring smile, as he looked over at me. “Let’s go.”

Levi’s face was a mix of concern and skepticism. “If you say so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any grammatical or spelling errors that I missed.
> 
> As always comment, kudos, and all the stuff, makes my fingers work faster.


	22. Hopefully I'll be deleted at sometime

So basically I hate do this, truly I do, but I won't be working on this anymore unless something happens. Reasons being I got a laid off from my old job, got very emotion depressed due a lot of things and a whole lot of other things. So long story short, after I posted the last chapter my old boss just wouldn't lay off of me for months about how I no good at anything, how I to this that. I ended up braking a tooth and needing a whole lot of dental work done, upon which I did all mostly on my mine time. The only thing I couldn't was a root canal upon which I had to have done and go start to work, which that same tooth already had 2 fillings done to it in a 3 week time frame. That didn't hold and I basically took what as a trip to go get a tooth pained with no money for pain meds because I just spent $3000 dollars on a tooth, upon which I didn't have. So turn around 2 months later my boss fires me. Her reason I wasn't fit for the job after almost 2 years, also I had to much anxiety for her to deal with even through I was being treated for it and was the best I ever been. So with $2000 still owing and no job I went into the Christmas season, very low and really not waiting to do a thing. As you can till I took a lot of time just to think life over, deciding if I wanted to continue what I went to school for or start on a new path.

So I decide fuck it and risked it all to start over. I'm now working at place that basically would cry if I left. I told them I had to take time off in round January for more dental work and it was more what will we do without you. But basically this story came from me being in a very low spot in life, I have a very hard time writing this now. Yes I'm very deeply sorry about this all. If I ever can I will continue this and remove 'note', but I personally can't see that happening right now. Again I'm deeply sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first SnK fanfic. 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed, I hope to able to post at least once if not twice a week. 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr under the name Proudly-Myself.
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
